Code Geass: Chaos of Peace
by Kouryuu524
Summary: A year and a half after the end of the series C.C. wakes up on a beach after getting attacked only to find herself in the company of an old acquaintance. They decide to renew their contract and find that even in times of peace chaos can be found. CCXOC
1. Return

Ok just to disclaim away: I don't own Code Geass or any of it's characters. I do own all the OCs in this story and the plot and any Knightmares I come up with. And thanks to my co-writer Sol for helping me out. Go check out her Deviant Art page: http:// crossingxboundaries. deviantart. com/ She has lots of awesome Code Geass art and has a poster for this story on there!! Thanks again!!

* * *

C.C. stood on the deck of a boat that was heading for Japan, her green hair blowing in the wind as she looked out at the stars that were reflecting off of the water. "Everything is quite all right; you know that, do you? We have a few problems here, but you don't have to worry about the small details. Like I said, everything it's just fine... The Earth is spinning in her own shaft, and all around her are people living peacefully. But, the truth is that I can't believe that I'm here to see that, it does not agree with the contract we have... Have? Had? What a strange word..." she sighed, getting lost in her musings.

"I'm right here, seeing all you'd done for us, for me? No... For her, right? She's fine; actually, she's doing well all the 'emperor work'. Her sad eyes seem happy sometimes, but you more than anyone know that they are just a passing lie. And he is protecting her...us?" she pondered as she held onto her Cheese-kun plushie.

"I've never had troubles with words, you were the one; but I don't know what's wrong with me. You can't help me with the answer, isn't that quite right, ne... Lelouch?" she said with a sad tone in her voice.

"That's right, he can't help you with that answer," a female voice said from behind the green haired witch. Before C.C. could react, there was a sharp pain in her skull and everything in her world went dark.

* * *

A young brown haired man stood at the end of a pier as he overlooked the ocean, letting out a heavy sigh as a warm salty breeze passed over him. "What the hell do I do now?" he questioned as he pulled mirrored sunglasses from his face, revealing brown eyes with a Geass sigil glowing in each eye. "I was raised from a young age to be a killer; a weapon. And now the world is in a time of peace, a time where people like me aren't needed. So just what do I do now?"

The young man let out another sigh as he replaced the glasses to his face, turned down the pier, and began heading back towards the city. As he was walking back, something along the shore line caught his eye. He stopped for a moment and took a closer look at the object in the distance, realizing it was a person lying in the sand. "Hey! Are you ok?!" the young man called out, hoping for a response.

"Great, guess I get to play hero now," he grumbled as he ran off the pier, the world around him slowing as he went through the air, landing in a graceful roll before dashing down the beach. "Hello? Are you even conscious?" the brown haired man questioned as he walked up to the person lying in the sand.

The man huffed a bit when he didn't get a response and gently rolled the person over, anger and hatred filling his being as he looked at the green haired woman who was partly responsible for his torment and 'training' that made him into the weapon he was today. "What the...why the hell are you here?" he growled, debating on whether or not to throw her back into the water.

_"What's that smell...that voice...Lelouch? No, he can't be,"_ she thought with her eyes closed, pressing them, _"but I know that voice, it sounded like..."_ then she opened her eyes, the sun obscuring the person who helped her from her vision. "Alex…" she finally said as her eyes finally adjusted to the light..

_"So it is her,"_ Alex mentally growled as he glared at the woman, gripping a hidden knife in his boot. He waited for a few moments, waiting for her to do something but was surprised when she only managed to fall back into an unconscious state. "I should just cut her open now and toss her back in the water for the fish to eat," he snarled quietly as he stood up, determining his next course of action.

"I should but then I wouldn't get answers, or the pleasure of torturing them out of her," the brown eyed man chuckled sadistically as he picked the woman up and headed back towards the city.

* * *

_"God...what is so painful, my wrist... are just..."_ suddenly she opened her eyes, and saw how a black figure form in front her. "Alex, what did you..." she finally said, but he was not there. Then she looked the scene, she was half naked, cuffed in his bed. _"What a pervert,"_ she thought seeing the entire woman could feel the crowded air, smell the staleness in it; everything was so different from Ashford, from Lelouch.

The white walls were eating at her eyes; she could hardly keep open them. Suddenly the browned hair guy came in the room, and looked at her from the foot of the bed. "What's going on, Alex? Do you finally get in the mood? Fu," said smirking, but the soreness in her wrists hit her again. She moved her hands trying to escape from the cold metal. "Can you?" asked him doing the same movement

"Can I what?" the man growled, glaring at the woman as he pulled a chair up next to his bed and sat down next to her, holding a knife in his hand. He was trying to stay calm and be reasonable about what had happened to him. She left the order when he was twelve. Still she had seven years to own up for and he was going to get his answers.

"I don't like it in this way," she ironically laughed and saw how Alex played with knife.

Alex ignored her comment, massively irritated by it and pointed the knife at her, growling, "This is what's going to happen. I want answers you're going to give them to me. If you play along like a good little witch I'll let you go at the end. If you don't give me answers...well lets just say that fifteen years of training to become a weapon are going to be put to good use."

The word just caused her heart to beat and made it feel crushed for a strange reason. "Nobody calls me 'witch'...", she growled, but she felt that it was not the right tone of voice, "and what will you do with this? Kill me? Torturing me? You are funny. You are a funny pet, Alex. If you want answers, you know how you get them. Now, I'll ask you to do it again; CAN YOU?" she said, emphasizing the last two words.

Alex growled as he glared at the woman, knowing that she wouldn't be intimidated into giving him the answers he wanted. "Guess I'll have to play this your way," Alex said as he put the knife in its sheath and pulled out the keys to the cuffs. "No funny business," he warned as unlocked the cuffs from around her wrists.

"How a good boy, the Geass order teaches you protocol too?" said while he was removing the handcuffs from his wrists.

Alex glared at the woman as he wrapped his hand around her neck in a flash and slammed her to the bed. "Do NOT start with me witch," he snarled as he locked eyes with her, the Geass sigils glowing brightly.

"Do..." she tried to say, "Do not call me witch," C.C. took her partner's wrists, and pressed lightly. "Please," the green haired woman, for the first time, begged.

With a smirk the golden eyed witch's tone changed in an instant, "You've not changed at all, you know that, right? You were a kid the last time I saw you, now you are a... well just go and find some mirror to look at," she said with a smirk, trying to get under the Geass user's skin. "The only difference between the 12 years old boy I used to know, and the man I've just found, is the eyes... your eyes," C.C. said seeing him. Then she continued, "Is it eating you alive? The powers of the Geass do that... I thought you were not so weak, Alex".

"It isn't eating me alive," the brown eyed man said with a laugh as he looked at the woman. "I've mastered this curse you gave me. I can control my time completely." Shifting a bit he decided that maybe it would be needed to remind her just how his power worked. "In case you've forgotten," he mocked as he looked at the green haired woman, "my Geass allows me to speed up my perception of time. I will admit that when my Geass first went active full time I did have a lot of trouble. But I managed to get it under control and now I can go from having a normal perception of time to one that is four times faster than that of a normal human's."

"You are boring me, Alex... I don't really care about it," she told him, while she was playing with a piece of the sheet.

"You were the one who brought it up," he said as he looked at the woman and decided that it was his time to get answers. "Anyway, it's time for me to get some answers. So first and foremost why did you choose me? Why did you pull me away from my family?"

"Why do you think I did it? I think you are thinking that you are the center of this whole thing, and let me tell you that you are wrong", said shortly.

"I think I'm the center because I was the one stolen away from my parents," the young man growled as he glowered at the woman. Realizing that continuing to accuse C.C. would be pointless; so he decided to press in a different direction, "But, if you're not the one who took me away then who did?"

"You don't think your questions through seriously, right?" C.C. said as she tried to straighten her hair with her hands, playing with it and taking it from one side to another, "Do you remember V.V. Alex?" the woman finished the question letting out a deep breath.

"So it was that little midget bastard," Alex said with a smirk as he looked at the green haired woman. "Well at least he's good and dead then, isn't he?" he chuckled sadistically. "Know why he took me?"

The green hair woman looked at him a little bit depressed for the question, "You are really boring, Alex. Your stupidity is boring me... you have a useful power, Alex. V.V. thought that he could use you as a weapon. At least you don't have failures..." the she saw him with her golden eyes and continued, "but I think you were not useful after all, in the end you are making me silly questions."

"I think some of the people at the order would agree with you then," he laughed as he looked at the woman. "A lot of them wanted to dispose of this 'defective weapons' each time I killed some of their friends."

C.C. smiled a little bit, "That sounds terrific!" she joked settling into the bed, "But I have to admit that I'm impressed, this is the first time you are agree with me. Are you agreeing with giving me my clothes, or do you want me in this way for a little time longer?" she said with a strange tone in her voice, half lewdness and half sarcasm.

Alex let out a sigh as he looked at the woman, somewhat enjoying her current situation but somewhat disgusted at that. "Your clothes were ruined with the blood and all," he stated simply as he looked at the woman before changing the subject, "I'm going to take a shower. There's cold pizza in the kitchen and I'm assuming you know how to use a microwave."

"Pizza? I don't need it, it's the only thing I love to eat it cold," she said in the moment she stepped out of bed. Then she grabbed her arms and stretched her body "But, if you want me to be clothed this way..." the golden eyed woman said to him, pointing to her underwear, "you have to be in the same way..." she finished going out the room, and leaving Alex behind.

"Whatever," he said, walking out of the bedroom after the woman. He walked across the living room area and into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. _"Damn that woman. She's an infuriating witch,"_ he thought as he turned the shower on and allowed the water to heat up as he removed his clothes, revealing scars that covered his body. His legs and arms had only a few scars from burns and lacerations, but his chest and back had almost every square inch of the skin covered in scars from lacerations, burns, bullet wounds, and surgery. The young man let out a sigh as he stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade over his body, relaxing his muscles. "Well the question now is what to do to deal with the witch," he pondered as he tried to figure out just what to do with her.

"A roof, a bed, a brat, a pizza...For some strange reason makes me sad..." the immortal stated taking a bite to the cold pizza. "It's really strange, but I miss you, Lel..." she stopped talking when she noticed that she had a tear running down her cheek. Her hand cleaned her cheek, and dirtied with a little bit of tomato's sauce.

For a couple of minutes she ate in silence. "You are not like him, Alex...you are so different. Not nice, not weak, not...", once again she stopped her conversation with herself, "You are not him".

Once the woman finished the pizza, she rose from her seat and walked toward the door. She stood in silence and look back. Then she turned slowly toward the remains of the meal, took them and threw them away. _"Now the question is... what to do to deal with a brat, not with a warlock?"_ the green eyed woman thought smirking.

As the woman finished her thoughts the door to the bathroom opened up and Alex came walking out without his shirt on. "I take it you've eaten then," he stated as he noticed the pizza box sitting in the trash.

"Now I can see why you hate them..." C.C. said looking at the floor, "but I told you before, you can't be dressed if I am not," she joked with him."Can you?" the woman asked, at the same time took a strip of her bra and dropped, making a snapping noise.

"Well feel free to take your bra off if you feel like it," the man said as he walked past the woman and into the bedroom.

C.C. looked at him with amazed eyes. "I am asking you if you don't have any clothes for me. I'm freezing and also a bit uncomfortable..." she said to Alex.

"We'll get you some tomorrow," the brown eyed man said as he looked at the golden eyed woman. "I'm going to bed now and you're going with me. You'll be fine under the covers until morning."

At the moment she heard that, she just ran across the bedroom and dove onto the bed. "Boys sleep on the floor," she said lazily as she pulled the blankets over herself. "Good night, Alex"

"Wrong," he said, lifting the covers up and pushing her over, lying down beside her. "This is my bed in my apartment. You have two options; sleep in the warm bed with me, or on the cold floor."

"You are not like him," the green haired woman told him settling aside. "Good night, wherever you are..." she muttered, closing her eyes.

* * *

Alex woke up as the light coming from the window hit his eyes, causing him to wince as he looked around the room. "Gotta remember to block that window out," he grumbled as he sat up, looking at the woman who was sleeping peacefully next to him. "Wake up witch," he said as he shook her a bit.

"Shut up, you stupid Lelouch..." the woman said unconsciously, still deep asleep. At the same time she threw her hands into the air, beating Alex fondly.

Alex easily caught the wild punches that were being thrown and shook the woman a bit harder to wake her up. "Come on, wake up," he ordered grouchily.

"W-what?" she opened her eyes and saw the browned hair man. "What are you doing? Why did you do that?" the woman muttered, glaring at him.

"Do what?" he growled, quickly getting irritated at the woman's shenanigans.

She looked into his eyes, and suddenly they hers began to well. She took her hands and took her head with them. "What do you want, Alex?" asked him trying to sound like the witch who Alex knew she was.

"You need to get ready," the brown eyed man said as he got out of the bed and walked over to the closet, grabbing some clothes for himself. "We're going to the store to get you clothes."

"Oh, I see. What am I supposed to wear in the store? I don't care if you are into exobitionists, but I don't want to everybody looking at me," C.C. said with a bored tone.

Alex snorted at her and replied, "The closet's open, isn't it?" before leaving the room to give them both privacy while they changed.

C.C went to the closet and took a pair of blue jeans with a white shirt, put them on and saw her figure for a few minutes in the mirror. "Indeed, I miss you so much, stupid warlock...you were the only one with whom I could share clothes..." Then she took the sides of the jean and pulled on them, annoyed at how baggy they were. "Anyway..."

Alex finished changing into a pair of dark jeans and a black muscle shirt as C.C. came out of the bedroom. "I guess you do need your own wardrobe," he said as he noticed how his clothes were almost hanging off of her. "I kept those boots you were wearing," he stated as he pointed towards the doors.

She took the boots and put them on. C.C. saw him askance, "Done," the woman said at the moment she finished. Her golden eyes locked on him, expecting he say something.

Alex noticed how she was looking at him so he decided it was time to bring up what was on his mind. "Before we go any further with this I want to know something," he stated seriously as he looked at the witch of Geass. "You were the one who gave me this Geass so we have a contract correct?"

"Technically...a contract is defined as a private agreement between people, and whose compliance may be required... Overall I have done my part, but I do not find something of my interest about you, Alex... so what would you do for me?" she said.

"You avoided my question," the young man replied in a small growl as he looked at the woman, deciding to go at this question in another way. "What do you want from this contract that we have?"

"Love," C.C. pronounced with none sentiment, "but I think this word is a strange one for you."

Alex let out a loud laugh as he looked at the woman, the Geass sigils in his eyes glowing dully. "Love? That's not something I'd expect from you but if that's what you want, fine. I'll give you love," he said nonchalantly.

"Will you give me love? Don't make me laugh," said the green haired woman walking to the door with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Then she looked down at the floor for a few seconds and then looked at him, "You like the others, are mortal by your fears... and immortal for the desires. And the truth is that I don't have fears Alex, and until this moment I thought I had one wish, now I'm not so sure... Can we just go? I want to wear something with dignity..." C.C. said.

Alex just laughed again looking at the woman. "You think I have fears? What possibly would I have to fear?" he questioned, noticing a dark gleam in her eye. "Ahh, death. Yes most men do fear death more than anything in this world."

"Where there is no fear, there will be no any value to live on, Alex..." she said smirking, "Also, how could you say that? You have not lived with me yet," she finished her thought joking.

"Well maybe you will give me something else to fear but I doubt it," the man taunted as he walked up and wrapped his arms around C.C., pressing her body against his. "I will make you feel loved C.C.," the man whispered gently into her ear. "And in return all I ask is that you allow me to find the people who did this to me and end them."

C.C. turned into her axis, and looked into his eyes. "Alex..." the golden eyed woman said, whispered with a marked change of voice, put his mouth near to his ear and she continued sarcastically, "what romantic proposal, but you do not toy with me, brat. Just let me give you an advice... don't forget that in this game, the game of seduction, there is just one true rule: never fall in love... So what will you do?" she questioned with the same tone, separating from him. "If you want to find them, I'll find them. But I don't care what you will do with them," she said in her normal voice.

Alex let the woman go and laughed once again, surprised by her choice of words. "You are a confusing one. You ask for love but warn against falling in love. You call me a brat for wanting revenge but you say you'll help me find them. I think you misunderstood me completely," he jeered as he leaned against a near by wall, his eyes locked upon the woman.

After a few moments he continued, "I said I would make you feel loved, not that I would fall in love with you. And I asked for you to allow me to find and kill the bastards because I think they're the ones that cracked your skull open," he finished, allowing the meaning behind his words to sink in.

"It really does not matter what you want. Nor I don't care about any of that. It stopped caring me a few time ago," she said listlessly, "When you lose someone or something, you find out what it matter to mourn for. Do you know that?" she asked changing the team of the conversation and looking at him, stopping suddenly. "Sorry, sometimes I forget that is you."

"Surprisingly; yes, I do know what it is to mourn, kinda," the brown eyed man said in a bored tone as he pulled on a light blue jacket and zipped it up the front, the light weight cotton garment covering the scars on his arms. "At any rate I don't plan on letting them take you."

"I said the same selfish thing before..." she said calmly. She hugged herself suddenly, and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "And, are you saying me that you don't plan to let me go? Fuu... I think I like you," said seeing Alex's brown eyes.

Alex chuckled slightly as he looked at the woman for a few moments before deciding to wrap his arms around her, stating, "Isn't that going against your own rule of not to fall in love?"

"I'm not falling in love with you," C.C. stated, laughing out loud, "and the only true rule for you is `Let the girl sleep in the bed, boys sleep on the floor...`" said trying not to laugh.

"Did you always make Lelouch sleep on the floor?" the scarred man taunted slightly as he released the woman and walked out of the apartment. "You coming?" he called back at the woman who was still in the general kitchen area of the apartment.

Her gaze fell to the floor, and the green haired woman walked to the door without saying a word, not even look at Alex's eyes. _"How dare you,_" she thought. She stepped abruptly when she reached the door, beside him, then she hit him with all his might in his stomach. She knew it would not cause it harm, but that was not the target in order to accounts. "Never say his name, Alex." She whispered and went out of the apartment.

Alex rubbed his stomach a bit surprised at the strength the woman had managed to put into the punch, having allowed her to hit him. "So she was actually attached to him," he said under his breath as he locked the door behind him. "Still, that can only make this more interesting. And I always did wonder about the Slaughter Emperor this could be a good way to get answers."


	2. Reoccuring Problems

We're here again!! Me and my co-writer Sol have another chapter out for all you people out there and I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter. We're putting a lot of work onto this project so we appreciate support. Be sure to check out my co-writer's DA page. She's crossingxboundries and does amazing Code Geass work and even did a 'poster' for this story!!

* * *

Alex and CC sat on the rail train that ran around New Tokyo, a remnant of the Britannian occupation that had ended a little more than a year ago; ignoring the occupation by Emperor Lelouch. The young man was slightly bothered by the fact that he had caused the woman he was with to be distraught by talking about the deceased emperor. Deciding it would be better to end the awkward silence that was between them.

"No..." she said angrily, "I said that I don't want to hear his name from you."

"Well we have about ten minutes until we get to the next station and another fifteen after that until we reach our stop," Alex whispered into her ear softly, gently putting an arm around her waist as he pressed two fingers into a spot under her ribs. "I have some simple questions and I don't think they'll be offensive," he stated in his hushed tone, barely breathing the sentence into her ear.

She saw his hand, and felt how the fingers pushed into a spot under her ribs making her a bit uncomfortable. Surprisingly she brought her face close to Alex and put her nose against his. "What do you want…" C.C. questioned, in an almost inaudible tone. She tried to hide how irritated she was by the whole situation, but her eyes could not hide the tension. Then she put her hand on the Alex's cheek, "to know?" she finished.

The young man was a bit surprised at her cooperation but didn't want to press his luck so he decided to start small. "He had a Geass didn't he?" he questioned calmly as he pulled the woman a bit closer to his own body.

She didn't speak for a few seconds. Then she put her head in his shoulder, "My, aren't you smart one Alex," she whispered in his ear.

The man took that as a yes and decided to continue onto the next question, "He was smart to, so why didn't he see someone like Zero coming to assassinate him during that execution march?"

"Intelligence is not all he had. Men are only partly rational, and certainly emotions are the dynamic force of intelligence ..." at that time, C.C. pressed against the blue jacket's sleeve. "What are dragging the world are not the machines, it is the ideas ... and he had the biggest, the most beautiful ... the kindest one, Alex." C.C currently buried her head on his shoulder and smirked softly, "Death followed us everywhere, but he was wise, and everywhere he awaited 'her'."

"So what are you saying? That he knew his death was coming?" he questioned as he looked at the woman whose head was on his shoulder. "And the kind idea...that's in contrary to his actions. The fact that he knew and that you said it was a beautiful kind idea..." he muttered incoherently as he glared at the woman. "Can't you just give me a straight answer?"

She suddenly left him, taking her hands pressing her eyes and laughed out loud. "Death is only the awakening from a deep sleep, Alex," the golden eyed woman said and looked at him coldly, "... contrary to his actions ... what an idiotic brat you were, Lelou ..." and laughed again. She was silent for a moment, and then C.C. added, "I hope you can figure it out by yourself."

Alex grabbed the woman by her arm and forced her back down into her seat, annoyed by her outburst. "You realize you just managed to get everyone's attention, right?" he growled lowly as he held onto her arm tightly. To restrain himself from lashing out at the woman any further, the Geass user took a few deep breaths before continuing, "When we get back I'm making sure your brain wasn't scrambled from getting bashed out of your skull."

She looked at him in anger for the first time really wanted to leave him. "I miss him," she whispered to him.

"How long were you with him?" he asked, looking into her molten golden eyes, feeling a bit sorry for her.

"I wish I had been more time with..." she said with a sad tone in her voice.

Alex was at a loss for words here. Normally he would've just told people to suck it up and accept their death, but he knew that wasn't exactly 'loving' and didn't want to alienate her. Letting out a sigh he finally decided on something to say, "Well looks like you'll just have to make due with this second hand, worn down, beater that I am."

She did not say a word. She would not listen him anymore, or at least for a while. C.C. wanted to get away as soon as possible, and loose herself in her memories. With her golden eyes looked at him, and gave him a look as she had never given before.

"Are you even listening to me?" he questioned in a hot whisper as he removed his hand from her arm and replaced it around her shoulders. "I know this may not be fun living with me but there could be worse options."

"Do not worry, since the first time until the end it was my fault, so it is the best punishment that could touch me ..." the woman announced without looking him.

"Bull shit," Alex said as he noticed the signal for their stop. "Like you said, V.V. 'recruited' me and the order imprisoned me. You were used just as much as I was. If me touching you isn't appeasing then I won't touch you like this again," he simply stated as he removed his hand from her shoulders.

"Thank you," C.C. said sarcastically; holding herself like she did before.

Alex let out a laugh as he stood up and headed for the door to the train. "You just have to make everything more difficult don't you?" he questioned as the train slowed to a stop.

C.C. waited until all the people got off of the train, she sat staring out the window. Indeed, she did make everything more difficult, but she really didn't care. When the train was empty, stood up and walked to the door, leaving the train behind.

"I have a question for you, and no this one isn't about 'him'," the man said as he looked at the woman, noticing how distracted she seemed. "Do you hate me?"

She looked at him with angry eyes, and a thousand words crossed over her head. "Why did you think that?" the woman asked, hating herself for responding, breaking the silence.

"The fact that the shoulder you're giving me is only suitable for a polar bear," he stated as they walked by a Pizza Hut store window.

She froze with the unexpected Alex's response. "Hatred is the coward's revenge...do I look like one?" the woman finally said. Suddenly her face changed, "But if I say that I suddenly started to hate you, will you do something special for me to redeem my pain?" she questioned Alex, stopping short, facing Pizza Hut, and pointing to the window.

Alex turned and saw her pointing at a giant plushie blob with a little black hat. "You want me to buy you that?" he questioned as he looked at the green haired woman, "If you want it then just straight up ask for it. I don't like to play guessing games."

She ran to the window. "I want it," she said from there, waiting for Alex and his money.

_"Wow, she just went from a loving chick, to a moody bitch, to a little kid, all in under an hour. What the hell have I gotten myself into,"_ he thought as he walked into the store. Several minutes passed before a clerk came and pulled the plushie out of the window, taking it back somewhere into the store..

"Hurry, hurry... Alex. Why are you so slow? It was your fault, you lost my cheese-kun, idiot..." she muttered impatiently as she saw how a store clerk just pulled cheese-kun from the window. "I really miss you, stupid brat. Before that I'd said 'I want this or that`, you already had it. And now I have a not-smart-one guy, who also thinks that he is rude or something like that... It's like Kallen, but... without boobs, do you know, Lelouch?" she thought out loud and laughed to herself.

"I'm like whom without boobs?" Alex questioned as he looked at the green haired woman, hefting the over sized plushie on his shoulder.

C.C. realized that she was thinking out loud, and then he could hear her, _"What stupid witch I am..."_ she thought. At the same time, a thousands things flashed through her mind until she could see the yellow thing he was carrying.

She went near to Alex, and suddenly she tried to grab the doll, with sanity and as stealthily as possible, but her height did not really help her at all. "Can you give it to me? He likes to be hugged and loved," said with a fake smile from ear to ear, and seeing her partner's eyes she added, "...and there is something I could give it to Cheese-kun," she said stretching a little more trying to get it.

Alex rolled his eyes and let out a sigh as he handed the woman the giant stuffed toy. "Happy now?" he asked seeing through her fake smile that she plastered on her face.

Then C.C. hugged Cheese-kun, and gave a deep sigh, "Why would I be happy? The old one was better than this..." she said seeing him with her golden eyes.

"Yeah well I don't even know what this thing is, let alone what the old one was like," he grumbled, hooking his arm around hers. "Since you don't feel like making this whole love thing easy let's just get this day done with as fast as possible."

The green haired woman hugged her stuffed toy stronger than before and took a few steps to stand beside Alex, and then whispered, "I need clothes..." looking at her partner with fake sad eyes.

"That's where we're going," he said as they walked towards a large shopping center. "And don't think money is a restriction here. Get as much as you need and whatever you want."

"Hum?" she exclaimed without thinking, and helplessly asked sarcastically, "How did you get all this money, Alex?" taking his arm and resting her head on it, chuckling.

"More or less cage fighting," the man said as they walked through the doors of the shopping center, straight into the clothes store. "I go to some underground gambling places and put some bets on myself while I fight against guys twice my size."

"I see... we should be living in a castle or something like that..." C.C. stated without feeling in her voice. "Will you accompany me to buy clothes?" she asked him changing the subject of the conversation.

Alex shrugged as he continued to walk with her through the store towards the women's clothes. "What kind of clothes do you expect you'll be getting?" he asked a bit intrigued at what she was going to wear.

"What kind of clothes do you like?" the immortal asked him again with a strange tone, and a cute and ironic smile on her lips. Suddenly she let go of Alex's arm and went to a line of clothing, "Something like that?" she said taking a short white dress, with not many details, "Or like this?" He said to take one in black shorter than the white one.

"Grab them both," he said as he looked at both of them. "They both look good. Make sure to grab some panties and bras too," he said, being stuck holding the Cheese-kun as he watched her picking out clothes."

"I know, I know," said the long haired woman picking a few more dresses, pants, and shirts. Then she stopped moving and turned to see him with a little smile, _"Now, you are starting to seem a little bit like him..."_ she thought as she went to the changing rooms of the store.

Alex only rolled his eyes as she went into the booth and waited for her to come out. When the witch finally came out she was wearing a black top that covered her shoulders and breasts, leaving her stomach and arms exposed and a pair of white short shorts.

"So..." she said seeing her partner to his eyes, "What do you think... Is it nice to me?" she asked him putting her hands on her waist, and taking a little spin on its axis. "I think they are too short..." she muttered with a sexy voice, grasping the ends of the garment, pulling it down.

"Get it," he said with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice, enjoying the outfit more than he'd ever admit.

C.C. saw Alex for a few seconds, and quickly turned to the door of the dressing room, "Also... do you want to see how the underwear looks on me? Or are you going to trust your money on my preferences? " said closing the curtain of the booth of a sudden.

"Damn it," the man cursed, knowing that she noticed how he was looking at her. He did have to admit though, despite being an immortal witch she was quite striking. After another hand full of minutes C.C. emerged once again wearing a white sundress that hugged her body quite well and ended just past the knees.

"I look like a saint with this, don't you think?" said the witch without sarcasm, looking at the dress a little confused.

Alex laughed at that statement and the fact that she said it with a straight face. "Woman, you are far from a saint," he said still chuckling as he looked at her. The pair repeated this process a few more times; C.C. trying on outfits and showing them to Alex, Alex telling her what he thought of them, until the green haired witch grew bored with displaying the outfits.

* * *

Exhausted is what C.C. was, she had changed so many times over and over again. She looked to her side and noticed the pile of clothes that she chose. "Alex, can you get a cart for all of this…" the woman ordered him, going next to Alex and grabbing Cheese-kun with a huge hug, burying her head in it.. "Now the underwear ..." she said walking towards the bra and panties area, leaving Alex behind.

Damn it woman what do you think I am your servant?" he growled as he picked up the pile, not caring about wrinkling the clothes and stomped off, looking for a cart.

Before the woman was too far away from the dressing rooms she was violently yanked into one from behind, the person covering her mouth with their hand. "What the hell are you doing here Pizza Girl?" a female voice asked the green haired woman as she let her hand slide from the witch's mouth.

"I will lie if I'll say `Nice to see you'..." said C.C closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath. She took distance from the redhead, and looked to where Alex was, trying to find him with her eyes. "It's my surprise to see you here. I thought you didn't use underwear," C.C. taunted the other woman.

"Shut up witch," the red head said as she stood in front of the door to the dressing room, blocking the other woman's escape route. "I have some questions for you, and if you don't answer..." she trailed off holding up her pink pouch which housed her concealed knife.

"What Kallen? You'll do what?" the witch calmly questioned "And what do you really want to know? Who killed Lelouch? Why he died? Why I knew this all this time and you don't? Don't worry about the twisted details, the only thing you can understand is that he didn't do it for you..." she said to the blue eyed woman smirking.

"I figured out a while ago that Lelouch set up his own death for the sake of world peace," the woman growled as she looked at the immortal witch. "But yes I would like to know all the other stuff you said," the woman said in a taunting tone as she closed the gap between her and the other woman.

"Sorry, I forgot them... I can't help you Kallen. Now please, can you go and bother someone else?" said the witch walking slowly away from Kallen.

"No, and don't expect your little boy toy to come save you," Kallen said with a smirk as she looked at the green haired witch. "I had Gino go distract that guy you were with so he won't be back for a few minutes at the very least."

"Kallen, since when Gino can satisfy you?" C.C. asked, chuckling for a moment. Surprisingly she changed her face, and looked at her coldly, "I think he's not enough for my 'little toy boy'."

"Oh and is that because of the Geass you gave him?" Kallen spat with a smirk, offended by how much she underestimated a former Knight of Rounds. Suddenly Kallen felt a cold metal tip tap the back of her neck and her entire body went rigid.

"She wasn't confident in my Geass," Alex hissed as he pressed the tip into the skin slightly, causing a drop of blood to seep out of her skin. "She was confident in my training."

C.C. smiled to Kallen, "I told you..." the green haired immortal said giving a few footsteps between her and Kallen, "you never did know how to choose... I mean, the right side, right? In the past, I thought that It was not your fault. But now I get why he don't trust you…you are just a stupid, Kallen..." the witch told her with a tone of indifference in her voice.

Kallen didn't say a thing due to the fact that she was at knife point but wanted to punch the woman in front of her. Alex on the other hand decided to speak up, "C.C. let's not make enemies...especially since someone already cracked your skull open, so just answer one of her questions."

C.C. glared at her partner. "What?" she questioned, turning to the redhead, "what do you want to know?" the woman questioned, annoyed.

Kallen was taken back at the fact that C.C. was actually willing to answer a question so she thought for a moment on the proper one. Finally she spoke up, "Who was it that was wearing the mask of Zero that day?" she questioned.

"Well, he was not Lelouch..." said the witch with fire in her eyes, "The person who was wearing the mask of Zero that day…was the only one who was missing..." she said taking a sigh, "He was his best friend, so I think that it was good that he was in front row to see the last smile that Lelouch gave it to him..." then she turned to Alex and whispered, "Suzaku Kururugi was his knight 'til the end, Kallen," and turned to her.

Kallen was speechless for a few moments as the green haired woman walked past her and out of the dressing room. Slowly Alex pulled the blade away from the red head's neck before stating, "I guess you didn't kill the Knight of Zero."

C.C. suddenly stopped walking, "How did you know that?" she asked without looking to him.

"I do watch the news every once in a while," he said as he followed her out of the dressing room and over to the cart of her clothes, which he had thrown in with out any consideration. "Now you just need undies."

C.C. strongly pressed Cheese-kun, and walked firmly towards the area of underwear, "Now all I need is just undies ..." she repeated in a soft angry voice, pushing to kill the doll. She was not angry with Alex, she just wanted to avoid all that situation.

"So..." she exclaimed to him, hiding her irritation, "Will you helping me choose them, brat?"

"Only if you want skimpy see through bras and thongs witch," he taunted, trying to alleviate the tense atmosphere

"I told you, Alex, don't call me..." began to say, but she lost her will to finish the sentence while she walked. She went down the aisles between the desks of the store, and chose a few bra and panties without pay too much attention on it.

Alex saw that she was hurt by the comment and decided to do something about it. If one thing was true about him he never did anything half way and if he was going to pretend to love her he was gonna go the whole nine yards. "But you are my little witch," he whispered into the woman's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're enchanting and sexy and I can't help but be attracted to you.

"Ha..." she tried to laugh, "You don't have to lie, Alex. In fact you don't have to say anything" she said closing her eyes.

"You know I don't mean anything when I say that right?" he half lied. In truth he wasn't sure what he thought of her now

"All I know is that the language of truth must be simple and without tricks..." the woman said calmly, without feelings in her voice.

"Everything would be simpler if there weren't any tricks to it," the man replied as he placed his face next to hers and whispered, "but where would be the fun in that?"

She still had her eyes closed, but she could feel his breathing on her neck, "But..." she laughing while she opened her eyes and pressed her body gently to Cheese-kun, "once the tricks are completed, the king and the pawn go back to the same box, Alex..." she said turning his face toward his, "Where's the fun in that?" the woman whispered.

"Well at least then the king and the pawn get to be together again," he said with a small smile as he kissed her softly, trying to put as much emotion into the kiss as possible.

She did not continue the kiss, just she let him do it. With her opened eyes seeing him she smiled and gently, without breaking the kiss, she sighed, "The pawns are the soul of the position..." taking a little distance C.C. added, "in chess of course, a friend showed me that," and gave him a true smile, awaiting the response from his partner.

"All this talk of kings and pawns and chess is starting to get too metaphorical for me. Let's just get your panties and check out," he said with a sigh as he released the woman from his hold.

"If that's what you want, CC quickly walked the aisles, took a few pairs of underwear, and went back to him," Done "she said.

* * *

"Well... Kallen, I know you like me, but you crossed the line this time. You said he was 'a small toy from the other girl'. You never said that he was a deadly weapon..." Gino said wiping the blood dripping from his lip. "I tried to distract him, you know?" He seemed nice, but it just got ugly...and this is how I look now! Do you think this is funny...no, no, what am I saying? Do you think that this is acceptable for me, a Knightmare Frame's experienced pilot, finished in this way? I can not be worse than now, Kallen…" the blond man said wiping his lip again, without the happy usual tone of his voice.

"I didn't think he would be any trouble," Kallen said feeling horrible for making Gino fight that Alex guy. "I just figured him to be like Lelouch at best brainy with not a lot of physical capabilities. Here," she said holding out a small piece of cloth for him to stop the bleeding.

"Well, he is not Lelouch...thank you..." he said and put the cloth in his mouth, "So did it go well with the green haired girl?" asked.

"Well I did manage to find out one thing from her," Kallen admitted bitterly, agitated at the fact that that was all she got, "but that only led to more questions than answers."

Gino looked at her with a cheerful look and laughed loudly, until he noticed the pain in his lip. "I think you should forget all what happened Kallen, why not worry more about taking care of me?" he asked looking at her innocently.

"Because you're supposed to be a tough guy," she said lightly as she elbowed him in the stomach. "You were a Knight of the Round, and they don't just let wimps in there now do they?"

He looked at her again, and pulled the rag from his mouth. Strangely, he became serious, "You're okay, right? Do you find out anything important?" Gino looked at her and seeing her face quickly added, "I want to see you okay, that's why I went with you here today," he said with the broadest and bloodiest smile.

"Don't worry about it," she said waving his concern off with a forced smile, not wanting to worry the man who had become her boyfriend. "I may tell you about it later but right now I don't think it's important. What is important is getting your face fixed up for that big gala ball thing that's coming up in a few days."

"Oww, how evil you are. It doesn't look so bad..." he told her seeing his mouth in a reflection of a window store, "Don't you think?" he asked.

"Let's just get going and keep that rag on it until we can see the full extent of the damage," the red headed woman said in a slightly annoyed tone as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

_"I'd forgotten how nice it was to feel the hot water running through my body. It's so relaxing,"_ thought C.C. She had her eyes closed, feeling the hot rain of the water from the shower. "It's the only place where I can feel peace, away from that stupid... although, he behaved well today..." the witch said, opening her eyes slowly. She saw everything clouded for the water vapor, she tried to get the soap, and that was almost impossible, however after a few seconds she did it. "I still can not get used to this place, it's so uncomfortable ..."

"What's uncomfortable?" Alex asked from on the other side of the curtain. "The fact that you're stuck here with me or the fact that you know that I'm the only person you can socialize with?"

"The uncomfortable part is that you are spying me as a pervert. Would you be kind enough to leave alone? I'm pretty tired, I have no desire to cheat today Alex," the golden eyed woman said playing with the shower water.

"Cheat?" he questioned as he pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower, fully clothed as he did so. "How exactly can you cheat when I'm the one who's supposed to be loving you?" he asked in a caring tone as he gently laid his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong with you?" C.C. queried extremely confused. "Who told you that you can come here and do this, Alex?" she asked him calm with her hands trying to cover her nakedness, "And 'loving' and 'you', don't seem nice from your mouth, just please... Go out."

"You're broken just like I am," he said, seeming to ignore her words as he looked straight into her eyes. "I want to help put you back together," he said in a soft caring tone. Without warning Alex softly pressed his lips against the green haired woman's, kissing her passionately.

She just could not believe that, the sudden change of the character of her partner. During the first seconds she didn't do anything, she only looked at him dumbfounded, until could not resist more, so she slowly closed her eyes, put her hands around his neck, bringing his body to hers. C.C. lost the track of time, suddenly she broke the kiss to breath, looking into his eyes.

"I wish I could heal your scars," he said as his right hand traveled down to her left breast, tracing the scar gently, "both outside and in." His left hand traveled down to the woman's buttock and pulled her even closer to himself as he caught her in another kiss that was filled with love and passion.

Then his right hand started to go down to the side of her stomach, and an electrical impulse struck her body, causing her eyes tightly shut, looking all black. She was slowly running out of ways, to the point of ceasing the feeling of the heat of the water, "Must be the nerves," she thought.

* * *

To confirm, she opened her eyes and found herself in the cold bed that they shared; she looked at his side and found Alex, smiling. Among thousands of thoughts, but she could only highlight one.

_"He really is cute when he sleeps," _she thought and laughed. She tried to approach him to stroke her hair, but something stopped her. She looks down with the sight and watched as one of Alex's hands was draped over her slightly touching her breast. She blinked a few times. Calmly C.C. took a pillow, she approached him quietly, and leaned with all his strength on his face. "You are going to die, stupid pervert!" she muttered, swinging with all her energy. "Even all the training that the sons of bitches gave you, you could not save you from this!" she cried out loud starting to hit with the pillow at Alex.

"Wh-what the hell?!" he screamed as he blocked the pillow with his fore arms, confused at the sudden outburst. "What the hell is wrong with you woman?!" the young man shouted as he grabbed her wrist and yanked the pillow away from her.

"What's wrong with me?" she growled louder than before. "You're a pervert, I want Lelouch back!!! Bring him back!!!" C.C. continued, "you were touching me, and you can't touch me: Not now or ever, you can't ever touch me again!!!" she hollered with all her lungs. "If you want to have sex, go and find a bitch or something!" she screamed him closing her eyes. "Can't you be a little bit more gentleman?" C.C. asked him tears forming in her eyes. "No, he can only be like in that fucking dream, he is an asshole...a big asshole" she thought out loud.

"What is your problem?" he half-questioned half-growled. He had no idea what was going on with the woman. And why was she talking about sex? "Listen I don't know what the deal is but I wasn't trying to rape you! Hell I didn't even realize I was touching you! So can you just drop it?"

"To the floor," she said with a new tone of calmness in her voice. "You will go to the floor and sleep right there. I don't care if it is your bed, your apartment or something, I want you far away." C.C stated calmly again, "and if you don't want to sleep there, fine, go and sleep wherever you what; but do it far away from me," the angry woman told him.

Alex was growing tiered with this ordeal and decided a good nights sleep would be worth more than winning some argument with a psycho C.C. Grabbing a pillow and the blanket off the bed he stormed out of the room and went to the couch, hearing the woman lock the door behind him. "Fucking nut job," he muttered as he crashed on the couch.


	3. A Glimpse of History

Hi all! Chapter 3 is here!! Well I have a bit of an announcement. My current Co-writer can no longer write due to schedule and school and crap like that. So I am looking for a new co-writer!! If any one wants to apply just send me a pm on and we'll talk about it! I'm willing to work with anyone or a number of people if that can work out. I already have up to chapter 15 written completely and I'll send those chapters to whoever wants to be my co-writer. The person has to be able and willing to play C.C., Gino. Rakshata, Nonette, along with several other characters. Please tell me if you're interested and I hope to hear from someone.

* * *

Alex awoke several hours after he had fallen asleep, unable to stay asleep for reasons he could not explain. 'Damn that witch,' He thought as he looked at the bedroom door. "What the hell did she mean I can't be a gentleman. What doesn't me spending several hundred dollars on clothes for her not count?" the brown haired man growled, shifting on the couch as he tried to get comfortable. "And what the hell did she mean about a dream? Wait was she dreaming about me? Lord knows what I was doing to her in her dream," the man sighed as he decided to turn on the television. As he began to flip through the channels the man stopped when he noticed something on the news and decided to turn it up.

As the young man turned the TV up he could hear what the voluptuous blonde reporter was saying. "...Milly Ashford reporting from the New Tokyo Airport. The Britannian flag ship as just landed carrying several delegates that will be attending the UFN ball that will be held in a few days here in New Tokyo," the woman stated as she motioned to a small group of people that were walking off of the airship, one of which that Alex had recognized. The same purple haired woman he had helped to escape the Geass Directorate almost a year and a half ago, Princess Cornelia.

* * *

"An explosion, again ..." Cornelia said staring at the ceiling of her cell, watching as some dirt fell on her shoulders. She stopped suddenly, with the decision to leave the place until a large tremor shook the ground abruptly. Cornelia tried to grab the glass but slipped and found herself on the floor, hitting her head on the plastic board that served as her bed. She put her hand to her forehead, there was no blood, but it hurt her feverishly.

Once again she heard an explosion not far from there and watched as everyone began to run down a wide corridor, which seemed to be a large road. "What's going on?" the princess asked herself hoarsely.

"Hey is anyone in the cell over there?" a male voice asked calmly from through a small vent underneath the cot that was attached to the wall. "If there is can you tell me what's going on? I'm kinda in an isolation cell and don't have a way to see out."

"Someone is attacking, and I think that the invaders have good arms because they need reinforcements and because there is nobody in the hall," Cornelia cried out, trying to be louder than the explosions.

"That's good for me then," the man said in a haughty tone. There was a slight moment of silence before he continued, "May I ask whom I'm talking to?"

"I am..." for a moment she hesitated to tell the truth, but if he was in the same position as her that meant that he had probably done something to upset the order as well. Besides, if he helped her out and things went wrong she was ready to kill him. "I am the Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Army, Cornelia vi Britannia."

"Oh, a princess then? Well my name is Alex," he said calmly, sounds of rustling and falling metal coming from his cell as well. "Tell me do you have a Geass as well?"

_"Why is he asking that?"_ she thought to herself. _"If he thinks I have one, if he knows what is a Geass, all that means..."_ the woman continued her line of thought. "I think I don't need it, because one is enough, right?" she questioned to him trying not to sound rude.

"Well it looks like I'm not working with an idiot," he said, the metal clanging continuing through the vent. "As you deduced I do have a Geass. The reason I'm in here is because I wouldn't use it for those assholes," the young man explained as he continued his work. "Damn it all. I'm stuck in here, any chance you could get me out?"

_"What kind of Geass he could have? And why would I should help someone who can't help himself?"_ she questioned mentally. _"He can't destroy walls, glass, he just can't destroy things... if he could he wouldn't here asking for help..."_ the magenta haired woman deduced it. _"Also he can't read minds... it's obvious why... he asked who I am..."_ she smirked, realizing she may be able to contend with this man. "_So maybe he can control persons, minds, movements, maybe the mood, or their capabilities, maybe the time that affects them... us... If he can do that, I don't have options with him..."_ the bitter smile vanished from her mouth and she began to search any possible failure in cell to go out, until another tremor shook the hall again.

"So still trying to figure out why you should help me get out?" Alex asked through the vent, getting tiered of the silence. "Well don't worry about the explosions taking out the cell. They made these this hole place to withstand any earthquakes that may hit it so some explosions in the distance shouldn't make a damn bit of difference."

"So, how can 'we' go out from this place?" she asked trying to sound convincing with the nicest voice she could do.

"Well unlike my cell yours has one of those glass fronts, meaning that it's not high security," the man said, eagerness in his voice. "Now if you want to get out of here you're gonna need to get a knife or something of the sort in the seam of the door and then jam it in near the door lock. Seeing that you don't have a knife you're gonna have to do with a bit of metal and the shorting of the door will hurt."

Cornelia listened carefully Alex, then she looked for something to break the door and unlock it. At that time, after another explosion, she found a piece of metal and grabbed it. The princess took the sharp shard of steel and, with all her strength, jammed it into the seam near the lock. The woman felt an electrical current pass into her hand and immediately let go of the metal shard as the door began to spark and open a bit. "Progress," she mumbled out, grabbing the small opening that was created and prying the door open.

"Hey, you still there!?" Alex cried out through the vent, hoping she could still hear him. "If you're there look for a key pad imbedded in the wall to the left of your cell. When you find it, enter the code 2917." the man instructed.

"I was an idiot last time, I can't fault now. He knows my name, and if he lives through all of this he can search me and..." she thought. She took her 'key' and walked to Alex's door and stabbed it into a keypad near the door, pulling her hand away faster this time so she didn't get injured. Quickly she grabbed the metal blade and yanked it back out of the control panel as it stopped sparking, making sure she was armed.

The hidden door sank into the wall a bit and slid to the side. "Well thanks for that," Alex said as he walked out of the cell. His skin was pale and his hair long and scraggily. He was dressed in the standard white straight jacket suit that Britannia used to imprison people, except that his had the sleeves torn off at the elbows. "Excuse me if I don't drop to my knees princess but I only trust you about as far as you trust me," he stated as he noticed her injured hand and the piece of metal she was holding.

Cornelia smirked, she saw him and ran her gaze, something of disgust and pity for him. Properly she turned and walked to the opposite side until a fake earthquake gave her another shake.

"I wouldn't head that way if I were you," Alex said as he looked at the hole in the underground cavern that was in the same direction she was heading, "I'd have to say those heavy ordinance are Knightmare mounted, and from the smell of blood and explosives in the air I'd have to say whoever is attacking this place is killing everyone."

"I'm sure they are the Imperial Army, they came for me," the princess said lying to herself. In front of her a stream of smoke and fire burst through ground and walls, causing the woman to fall; hitting her injured hand.

"No that's not the Imperial Army, this place is under direct protection of the emperor. Besides I herd you left your post in order to clear Euphemia's name," the man said as he helped the woman up. "If you go that way unprepared you'll be killed in an instant."

She breathed deeply and watched the scene with determination, "What exactly do you propose we do?" she asked Alex.

"Follow me, there's an armory over here that we can use to get ourselves outfitted," the Geass user said as he began walking in the opposite direction the princess was going to head in. "Then I'm going to high jack a Knightmare and hope I can blend into the attacking force. You're welcome to join me or you can go your own way after that."

"I'm sorry," said with a fake smile, "I have a date, and it's a surprise so I can't show up late."

"Oh don't play coy with me princess," Alex said rolling his eyes, "I know you're here to kill that little bastard V.V. I'd love to smash his head in with a sledge hammer but with the current situation I'm more concerned with getting out of here and staying alive."

"It was sarcasm, dear Alex," she muttered with an angry look, "Unlike you, I have something to do here".

"Like I said it's not worth your life. I should know considering that bastard and his compatriots stole mine from me," the brown haired man said as he pressed his body against the side of a building and peeked out around a corner. "I was born in Area 8 from a normal Britannian family. I was kidnapped at the age of five and forced into a good old life of being trained to be a weapon. Move."

She moved forward too, keeping her head down as she did. "And what are they made your bullets?" the woman commented wryly, walking near to him.

Alex grimaced as he continued marching forward, stating, "They gave me a Geass. Trained me to kill, to murder. Made me fit mentally and physically." Before he could continue several guards from the order stepped around the corner.

"Freeze!!" one of them said as they drew up their weapons. "Get down on the ground or we will open fire!"

Cornelia reluctantly followed his instructions, saying nothing as they leveled their weapons at the pair. She knew that she was outmatched and didn't want to risk her life doing something stupid.

"Good thinking following their orders," Alex laughed as he stood still. "That way you won't get in my way."

The head guard pointed his gun at the young man's head, screaming, "Get down on the ground or we will shoot!"

Alex laughed out loud as he looked at the squad of five people, easy pickings. "Make me," he instructed.

The man pulled the trigger sending the magnetically powered bullet flying towards the Geass user, who managed to dodge the bullet by leaning slightly to the right at the last moment. "Come on I thought you said you were going to shoot me," Alex taunted as the entire squad leveled their guns at him.

The bullets began flying through the air as the gunmen began to open fire on Alex. The man merely chuckled as he used his Geass' power to speed up how he perceived time, essentially making everything seem to move in slow motion. He easily evaded each bullet as it was sent towards him, quickly making his way up to the small squad and, within moments, dropped all of them with crippling blows to their bodies.

"What? How is he..." said Cornelia.

"Like I said princess," Alex said as he picked up one of the guns and put a round into each soldier's head, "they made me into a weapon. And, with my Geass, I am a nearly unstoppable force."

Cornelia gave him her biggest fake smile, "One thing you didn't know about me..." said taking a gun and looking if it had ammunition and loading it. "In this kind of moment, I'm a weapon too."

"If you pull the trigger at me then you'll only meet with the same fate that those guys did," the brown haired man said calmly as he continued his way towards the armory.

* * *

Alex opened the single door to the small armory that had been all but cleaned out, presumably by the guards that were trying to fend off the Knightmare attack. "Well, well looks like this place has been cleared out very well. But the best things are still here," the man said as he walked up to a small pistol like device that had an extended frame in front of the trigger guard. "And this looks like something you'd carry princess," the brown haired man said as he held up a commander's bayoneted carbine revolver.

She smiled with a bold smile, approached him and took her gun, "Thank you", she said her smile turning to a smirk.

Alex handed over the gun and walked over to a crate and busted it open, retrieving a green box shaped, four barreled rocket launcher. "This could be useful," he stated as he hefted the weapon onto his shoulder.

Cornelia walked beside him, searching for the chance to escape to where V.V. was, but she had not found one. She gave a shot near Alex's feet to get his attention. "Listen," she said pointing to his face, "how can I destroy V.V.?" She asked not putting down the gun. She didn't want that Alex feel intimidated, but she wasn't going to give him the opportunity to kill her. "You have to know how," the princess muttered, taking a few steps toward him and she waited some kind of response without too much hope.

Alex laughed as he looked at the woman, "Ever persistent aren't you? Fine I'll tell you what I know but you tell me just why you're doing this," the man said as he looked at the purple haired woman.

"I'm listening," the woman said as she strapped the gun to her waist.

"He's got this thing called a Code," the man said as he looked at the princess. "As long as he has that he's immortal. There are a few ways to get around that though. If you completely destroy his body he can't heal. If you decapitate him both his body and his head live and can be reattached to each other with minimal effects. Same with limbs," he explained.

The look of the woman was black, "Then..." she murmured.

"Blow him to little chunks," Alex suggested as he noticed her look. "And make sure he's sent to hell when you do it."

Cornelia looked at him with those dark eyes, the silence was his statement.

"Now your turn princess, why the hell are you so determined to kill V.V.?" the man questioned as he looked at the busty woman. "The bastard and his people stole my life from me and you're more determined than me. What drives you?"

"I am fighting ..." she began, "for the name of my sister. I'll take down the Order and all that have the name of Geass on it."

"So then you'll kill me?" he questioned, leveling his pistol towards the woman's head. "Sorry Cornelia but I finally have a shot at freedom and I'm not gonna let some honor trip or whatever kill me."

"Ha?" she said with a smirk, "Put the gun down, I have no intentions to kill you. I have a feeling that you could be 'useful' in the future. Moreover, you could have let me die back there with those guards," she said askance. "You seem to hate these people too..." the princess stated with a smile. "That is where we are equals, Alex and I can't destroy a mirror..." the woman said, looking at him.

"My utility to you will probably end once I blend into whoever is attacking us," the man said. Before he could continue a grey Knightmare burst through the wall and leveled its gun at the man. As the Knightmare began firing at the man he easily dodged the barrage of bullets and jumped up, firing two rockets from the rocket launcher into the cockpit, killing the pilot.

_"The Black Knights?"_ She thought, _"Does that mean Zero is here?"_ Her face turned almost evil, she glared sideways trying to find some trace of the leader of the Black Knights.

"You recognize this Knightmare?" the man asked as he noticed the look on her face.

"This is Black Knight's Knightmare!!!" screamed to him, "They are here..." she continued, walking down up to the machine then looking toward the ceiling, feeling the earth fell on her face. "If he is here, I'll have to..." she murmured out loud without thinking it. "I need find V.V. right now," the woman told Alex with a dissipated voice.

"Take this Knightmare," the man said as he climbed up to the cockpit of the device. "The controls still look to be intact. You'll just have to deal with the blood," he said as he fished the body out of the hole he blew in it.

She looked at him blankly, "Why are you...?" strained her eyes and continued, "I'll send him to hell."

"One day I'll come up to you and ask you for a favor, until that day consider that a gift," the man said as he pointed the pistol he had out of the hole the Knightmare made and pulled the trigger causing a long chord to shoot out of the gun and anchor on a building in the distance. "Good luck killing the little fucker!" he encouraged as he pulled the trigger harder, causing the chord to begin retracting into the gun, causing him to go flying out of the armory and into the distance.

"Don't worry Alex, I'll take your word," she said softly to herself inside the Knightmare, "But I won't hang myself with the rope of eternal gratitude."

* * *

Cornelia sighed as she unlocked her door to her embassy room. She had to admit it had been quite a long time since she was even in an embassy of any sort. Most of her business with other countries was either on the battle field or at a negotiation table which was normally somewhere on the battle lines. As she flicked on the light switch the large and lavish room was lit up by several lamps that were around the room. The room itself had mauve walls and elaborate trim moldings. The bed was a large king size bed with several comfortable looking pillows and a large white blanket on it. The woman turned to the desk which was made of some lacquered wood and had a high backed chair behind it which was facing away from her. Slowly the chair turned around to reveal Alex sitting in it, smirking as he looked at the woman. "Howdy princess," he said as he kicked his feet up onto the desk.

The woman did not say a word, she knew what he wanted; a cold wave passing through her body.

"Nothing to say to the guy that helped you escape that hell hole?" the man asked, feigning pain as he put his feet down and leaned forward.

"You look human now," she taunted him, looking to him sideways.

"Yeah a hair cut and some sun will do that for ya," the man laughed as he looked at the woman. "And you don't look half-drown any more."

She laughed falsely, and gave him a sharp look. "Tell me what you want," she said, getting straight to the point.

Alex laughed, happy to be with someone who was straight forward. "I want you to get me and a guest into this big UFN ball thing," the man said calmly.

"I don't think that is a good idea", she said with the same calmly tone that he used.

"Why?" he asked as he looked at the woman, irritated that she was giving him a problem. "I'm just trying to be a gentleman for this woman I'm with."

She looked at him trying to hide the mixture of fear and nausea that the idea caused her. "Okay, since I have no choice, right?" she told him.

"Now this is why I like you princess," Alex said as he jumped up from his seat and walked over to a window. "You're a no nonsense kinda woman."

She looked into his eyes, and stood in silence waiting him leave.

"Just say what you want to say," he said feeling the irritation in the room.

"I do not want to know what you are planning, I am not your accomplice. I'm just executing my word," Cornelia said calmly as she continued, "but I must ask, who is your companion?"

"I'm sure you know her because she knew your brother," the man said with a bit of a smirk as he turned to the purple haired woman, "the green haired immortal witch, C.C."

"I can not believe you relate with this pestilence," the purple haired woman said with a nervous tone in her voice. She noted, with determination, that she was absolutely cornered. "You know perfectly well that his presence will not be frowned upon," the woman told him, looking to his eyes.

"I imagine that only a handful of people will recognize who she is," the man explained as he looked at the princess. "But if you feel better about it I'll have her wear a wig or something in order to hide who she is." The man laughed as he thought about that plan, "Though if you think about it the only people who would recognize her are the Britt royal family and presumably the Jap officials."

Cornelia did not hear his words, just thought how she remembered the witch, and how she had possessed his brother. "How did you get with her?" she asked him with a strange tone in her voice, "Was not she one of the ones who made you into a weapon?" she asked as she continued smirking.

Alex sighed as he looked at the woman, stating, "Turns out she was just a tool, used in the same way they tried to use me," he explained, eyeing up the older woman. "So should I have her wear a disguise or do you think that everyone can not loose their minds when she walks in with me?"

"I lost my head," she said, her voice cracking. Her right hand covered her eyes, "Do not say my name. I did owe you something, but you do not say my name or ever talk to me again, understood?" she ordered him.

"Oh I think you'll owe me after I give you this little bit of information," the man muttered as he watched the woman sit down on the bed. "Tell me, do you know who wears the mask of Zero now?"

"I don't", Cornelia answered, smiling, "Why don't you ask her?"

"I already know who is," the man said with an evil smirk, "the man wearing the mask now, is your brother's former Knight of Zero, Kururugi Suzaku."

Cornelia laughed, "This name has a price for me, right? I guess I do owe you again," told him seeing Alex with furious eyes.

"Well I'll be seeing you then," the man said as he opened up the window and dove out of it.

She waited to see any inch of him, when it happened, almost losing her mind she hit the closer wall, "Fuck ..." said without thinking.

* * *

Alex walked back into his apartment, caring a large white box under his arm, "The witch better appreciate this," he grumbled mentally as he closed the door behind him. The Geass user then went into the bedroom and looked at the sleeping witch, thinking, _"God she is a beauty…what the hell am I saying! She's bloody evil and a sociopath!"_

"Hey wake up!" the man ordered as he kicked the foot of the bed, causing it to shake.

C.C. opened one eye and looked sideways at Alex, "Hmm," she muttered, "I'm sleeping," she said huskily.

"I have something for you," he said as he tossed the box at her, causing it to land on her chest.

She took the cloth with her hands, and looked it with surprised eyes, "And this is...?" she questioned without her usual witchy tone.

"It's something for a ball we're going to this weekend," the Geass user said as he looked out the window in the night skyline. "And don't ask how I got it at this hour."

She smiled, "I wasn't going to ask you anything, I really don't care you're up to," the green haired woman said pulling up in bed with the intention of returning her sleep.

"Yeah well I went out of my way to get us into this ball," the man growled trying to keep his calm. "I even had to call in a favor that could've been used better so the least you could do is pretend you're happy that you're gonna be going to this UFN gala thing."

"Oh thank you so much, I'm so happy!" said with her usual tone, closing her eyes and searching the covers of the bed.

"Fine, screw it," the man said as he picked the box back up and headed for the door. "I'm might as well take this fancy dress and jewelry back. And here I thought maybe I was being a gentleman."

She opened her eyes and stared him for several seconds without saying a word, the she sat on the bed and held out his hand to him, calling Alex with a whisper and with her sweetest face. "Alex ..." said with a smiling tone height, moving her hand.

Alex smirked when she couldn't see his face before turning to the woman, with annoyance on his face. "You finally wanna take a look?" he asked in a slightly agitated voice as he held the box within her reach.

She walked to see the content more closely, took a few steps holding her pillow in her arms. She focused her view in the content, and saw a beautiful strapless white dress with a slit running down the leg. Along with the dress was a pink sash, presumably for around her arms, along with a necklace and several bracelets and hair accessories. "Do you want me to try it on?" the witch asked him, smirking.

The brown haired man shrugged saying, "It's up to you. All I want to know is if it's acceptable to your taste of clothing."

"It's Ok," she said turning around and walking back to the bed.

"You do know that the UFN ball will be filled with people you know right?" Alex questioned as he sat the box on a near by chair and crawled into bed with her. "Cornelia, Zero, Empress Nunnally..." Alex trailed off as he tried to think of people who would've been in contact with the witch. "That Ohgi Kaname fella, Princess Kaguya...anyone I forgot?"

"They will be so happy to see me again," the witch interrupted him laughing.

"Just don't cause trouble," the brown eyed man whispered as he kissed the back of the woman's neck. "I'd prefer not to end up in prison due to a conflict with government officials."

"Ha?" C.C. whispered, "I won't cause any trouble, I just want to see 'my old friends', so thanks for inviting me, it will be 'fun'," the witch muttered, changing her tone, using irony and sarcasm in every word she said.

Quickly, she turned and threw her arms around his neck, dropping the pillow to the floor. The witch put her weight onto the steps she took, until she felt the edge of the bed touching her leg, and then, she let her body fall. "I will not cause any trouble, I promise" she repeated seriously, "But how about you?"

Alex laughed as he kissed her cheek, allowing himself to let go of any feelings of vengeance or anger and just fall into the moment. "I'm the one who scored us the invite, I don't plan on causing any problems," the man explained as he kissed her on the lips softly.

_"This is becoming almost boring as Lelouch's bed time...so it won't be wrong if I have some fun with him…right?"_ she thought stopping the kiss. "Alex..." C.C. whispered with a soft tone and bright eyes.

"Yes?" he questioned a bit dully as he pulled her closer to his body, enjoying the contact with the striking woman.

"I am a..." the woman whispered again; her tone meek and soft. "I've never been with anyone...before," she continued with her best acting. "I am..." she stuttered, until she put her hands to her face. "So, could you be my first?" the witch asked softly, from the cave that her hands had created.

"Y-you mean that..." the man said as he pulled her hands away from her face, looking into her glimmering gold eyes. "You are aren't you..." he murmured as he smirked a bit. "Sure, but I can't promise to be gentle."

"What? So you can't promise to be gentle, Alex?" she asked by herself. Her soul was laughing out loud. "Oh, ok..." she finally said with a tremulous voice, "but I'm really nervous..." she said with a few tears in her eyes, taking his right hand and put it in her chest, "Can you feel it?" the witch asked him.

Alex was surprised as he felt her heart beating faster and faster in her chest as his hand laid in between her breasts. "I can tell that you're nervous," he said, wrapping her in his arms as he kissed at her neck softly. "I'll take this as slow and comfortable as I can."

"W-wait!" she screamed. "Will you tell me if I do it wrong? I want to satisfy Alex..." C.C. whispered reaching to the sigh, in the same time she thought that she had sounded like an idiot. Then she placed one of her hands in his pants pocket, and looked down.

Alex smiled as he unhooked the woman's bra and gently slid his right hand under her bra onto her left breast. "I'll walk you through the whole thing, every step of the way," he whispered into her ear as he brushed her bangs off of her forehead and kissed the Geass symbol.

"Alex ..." the woman whispered with the same gentle tone she had used before, "you know something? You're an idiot..." the witch said at the same time, her leg went up to hit hard in the worst place he could ever have thought. She used his lack of strength to throw to her slide out of his grip, took her bra, and threw it to his face.

"Good night Cheese-kun, I apologize for this..." she said looking at the doll that was against the wall, "Have a good night, pervert." She took the sheets, and went to sleep with a smile.

"Evil witch," the Geass user muttered as he held his crotch, doubled over in pain. No matter any training he had gone through that would always hurt. "You're not even a virgin are you?" he muttered as he turned his back to the woman, pulling the blankets over himself.

"Sorry, I can't promise to be gentle..." C.C. said with a cute laugh. "Now I know why Lelouch wasn't funny...the trick is in the idiocy" she thought out loud and laughed again, "You are funny!"

"Go to sleep," the man growled as he hit her with a pillow, a silent threat to beat her like she did with him earlier, "before I smother you to get a good night's sleep."

"I'm over 500 years old, what did you expect?" the green haired woman told him as she started wrapping even more in the sheets, giving uncounted laps. "Sweet dreams," she whispered looking at him.

* * *

Well another chapter up and I hope to hear from some people about writing with me. Till next time!!


	4. Secrets and Nighmares

Ok here's chapter four! I dont own Code Geass, I own the plot and all that stuff though! Sorry I didnt update in May so here's two chapters for the price of one!

Suzaku walked through the halls of the embassy, heading towards Cornelia's room. _"I wonder what she wants,"_ the man thought as he looked through the visor of his mask, the mask of Zero. It had been almost a year since he had killed his best friend and the act still haunted him most nights. Quickly enough the man came to the princess's door and knocked on it, waiting for permission to enter.

"Who is it?" Cornelia questioned dryly.

"Zero," the man said as he stood on the other side of the door.

"Come in," said with the same tone in her voice.

The man opened the door and entered the room questioning, "What is it that you wanted Princess Cornelia?"

"Please sit down wherever you want," Cornelia told him looking him askance.

The man closed the door and went over to sit at the foot of the bed, across from the woman who was sitting behind her desk. "I'm sure you didn't just call me here to say hello ma'am. So if I may what exactly did you call me here for?"

"You have that right, I was thinking about something Zero," the woman started saying with a calml voice, "How did you do it so well? I would've never thought that an Eleven traitor could do it..." In that moment she turned to Zero and pointed a gun at his head. "You don't have to respond to that. But tell me, did you think that Princess Euphemia would be proud to see you using that mask?" she smiled, a dark intent apparent in her features. "I want to see your face now, Kururugi. So please take off your mask for 'this' princess."

Suzaku sighed as he took off the mask, stating, "Guess there's no denying it now..." as he pulled the mask away from his face and sat it down, "but tell me, how did you find out?"

Cornelia prepared to shoot her pistol, barely able to keep her finger off the trigger. "I don't think that that matters right now." The woman pulled the trigger, causing the bullet to graze the cheek of the new Zero. "A friend told me that our new Zero is; you..." she said, aiming the gun again. "Why did you help the person who killed Euphy?" the princess inquired angrily.

Suzaku lowered his head, clasping his hands together. "Because he wanted to wipe her name from the history books. Due to his actions no one remembers Euphy's name," he explained , taking a deep breath before continuing, "and because he never meant to kill her. I know this may be hard to understand, but he didn't mean to command her to kill the Japanese. He was going to work with her to rebuild the nation...but his Geass..."

She fired again, like the previous bullet the new one grazed his other cheek. "Tell me exactly what happened, because the third will be the last one," the purple haired woman commanded, locking Suzaku in her sights.

Suzaku sat on the bed, and told the woman everything that had happened, what he knew about Euphy's death, what happened with Emperor Charles, the Battle at Damocles, and finally the Zero Requiem. When he was done both sat in silence for several moments until the man spoke up again, "I swear on Euphy's grave everything I said was the truth."

"Did you love my sister Zero?" she said turning to face the wall.

"With every fiber of my being," he said; sincerity in every word of his statement.

Then she smiled for a minute, as long as he had done. "Forgive me, but the truth is..." said pulling the trigger for the third time. The noise echoed through the room, "...that is the only thing that makes me believe you," she said looking into his eyes, feeling burning eyes from the memories that her sister brought back.

Thank you Princess," the man said as he looked at the hole in the ceiling. "But there are only two other people than myself that knew of this before now; Empress Nunally, and the immoral C.C. Could I please know which one told you?"

"I regret to tell you, someone else knows," she said grimly.

* * *

Kallen laid face down on her bed, contemplating what C.C. said to her yesterday. It still bugged her that she had been deceived into thinking that she had defeated him. "Damn him," the woman cursed as she tried to ignore the sun that was shining through her window. "Just how did he escape? I saw the Lancelot explode..." she pondered, replaying the moments in her mind over and over again.

Before the young woman could dwell on it any further she heard a knock at the door and stood up, shaking the thoughts from her head. "I'll get it," the red head called out to her mother as she rushed to the door opening it to find Gino.

"How are you, Kallen?" asked the young man with a big smile in his face, waving at her.

"Good," she said blushing slightly as she looked at the man. "Hey mom, I'm going out for a while with Gino. Call me if you need anything," the woman called back into her apartment as she grabbed a jacket and her keys off a near by table.

"I'll take care of your daughter Miss Kallen's Mom, don't worry!" shouted Gino happily, looking at Kallen and, with his right hand, patted her on the head.

"I told you not to do that," she grumbled as she jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, "I'm not one of your cutesy Britt gals."

Gino looked her with a bigger smile than before, the same smile that was trying to hide the slight pain. "Well, I see you are not in a good mood today...are you still thinking about what the weird girl...C.C. said?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Kallen sighed as she tried not to focus on her final battle with Suzaku. "And I can tell that you're dying to know what she said, aren't you?"

Gino did not say anything. Half of him wanted to know it, but the other part just wanted to leave it in the past. After all, it is what it was: the past. "Just if you wanna talk about it..." he finally said.

"I didn't kill Suzaku," the blue eyed woman said as she looked towards a giant TV monitor that was showing Zero wheeling Nunally off of a Britannian flag ship.

"Well, that's terrific! I really like him, but at the end...Well, it's still terrific!" Gino exclaimed with a big, fake smile. _"What is she saying? How can be Suzaku alive? This is impossible!"_ Gino thought for himself. His face wasn't wearing its usual happy expression. He was puzzled, but he tried to not transfer that to the redhead.

"Further more apparently he's the new Zero," the woman said as she glared at the gigantic TV screen. She could deal with the fact that she was deceived by Lelouch; hell she had come to expect it. But to find out that this new Zero was Suzaku rattled her.

"Right...and Lelouch is alive dancing and eating oranges somewhere..." the blond man said nervously. "Kallen, that's not possible. Suzaku was with Lelouch, why would he kill his friend? I don't think Suzaku is... was one of those who betray..." he started to say recanting his statement, "Well, maybe he was, but any way..." he attempted to express his feelings.

"You'll probably think I'm crazy but will you at least hear me out about what I'm about to say?" the woman questioned as she looked at her boyfriend. She didn't want him to think she was insane but it was the truth. And chances were the only way he'd be able to understand that Suzaku was now Zero was if she explained that Lelouch planned his death.

"Kallen ..." said the young man as he took her by the shoulders, looking at her sadly, "Don't you think that you've been sufficiently deceived by them all this time? Why don't we leave this behind?"

"Put yourself in my place Gino. Lelouch was my friend and my leader," the woman said, emotions playing across her voice. "It hurt to have him be betrayed by the Black Knights just because of who he was and what he could do. It was crushing to think that he was an evil bastard..."

"Well, that's what you think, but he never told you that...the truth," he said angrily. "That bastard…that bastard used you; and friends don't use people Kallen. That's the truth," whispered Gino.

"Gino think about it. Do you think someone who was as smart as Lelouch and who was the original Zero wouldn't have seen someone dressing as Zero and killing him?" the woman questioned seriously as she looked at the blond haired man.

He looked at her without a happy feeling in him. "Ok, you have a point, but are you saying that Lelouch had himself killed? Like a suicide or something like that?"

Kallen smiled a bit as she said her next words, "Well if you think about how his death brought peace to the world, it does sound like something he would do."

Gino looked her with contempt; he just could not help it. For a moment he wanted to scream at her with all his might. "I see...and that's because he was an honest and heroic man, right?"

Kallen sighed, feeling the irritation that settled under the man's tone. "Tell you what," the woman said as she looked at her boyfriend. "Why don't we just ask him at the ball thing in a few days. If it is Suzaku you accept that I'm right. If it isn't then I let all of it go."

"It's not that Kallen..." Gino said with a sad tone, "but if it makes you happy... if that make you feel better..." he told her with a half smile.

Kallen glared at the man, annoyed at his avoidance of her plan. "Then what is it?" the woman questioned, getting upset with how he was being.

"What will happen then?" said Gino quickly.

"If it is Suzaku?" she questioned; a puzzled look on her face, "Didn't think it out that far. I guess I just let it go then too. It's just the not knowing what's true is what's killing me!"

Gino looked at her strangely and, for a moment, he hesitated. Finally took her hand. There was something about her that made him uneasy, something he couldn't put his finger on. "Kallen, I just want to see you ok," he said with a smile on his face, "But please, don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry," she said with a smile as he grabbed her hand. "It's not like I'll go off and punch the bastard in the face...too hard," she added with a laugh to tell him that she was joking.

"Haha ..." he laughed uneasily.

* * *

C.C. stirred from her sleep and raised her arm to block out some of the sun's harsh rays as she opened her eyes, squinting to adjust to the light. For a moment she wandered exactly where Alex was when she realized that she was no longer in the same room that she went to sleep in. Normally that would've perturbed her quite a bit except for the fact that the room she awoke in was more familiar than Alex's; a room she awoke in many times.

"Good to see that you're finally awake," a familiar male voice greeted her as she continued to get her bearings.

She was afraid to turn, so she closed her eyes and squeezed her hand, feeling a strange feeling. "I was sleeping a long time, right?" C.C. asked.

"You still are sleeping," the man said with a smirk as he looked at her. "You do know who I am right?"

_"You still are sleeping..."_ the sentence reverberated in her head, until she was stunned. And yes, she knew very well who he was. Once again, she squeezed her hand tightly. She did this several times, countless times, but the woman felt no pain, just emptiness inside her.

C.C. turned her head and finally found him there; he was sitting beside the bed. So she sat beside him. "So if I wake up, you won't be there," she finally said as she looked at her former partner, Lelouch.

"Sorry but I won't," Lelouch said with a sad smile as he looked at the green haired immortal. "But Alex will be."

She stared at the ground, "You were always selfish, you know? You had a contract with me, you promised me many things!" the green haired immortal shouted at full volume, no one could hear it anyways. "You did what you wanted, you did what crossed your mind, without thinking of anyone. And you know something, things are not good out there, things are not the same..." the golden eyed woman continued screaming. But why do it when, after all, it was a dream. "And yes, Alex will be there, and?" she said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "How can you say that? You have no feelings, you can't feel anything."

"You know that hurts when you say stuff like that," the black haired man said as he kept his same position, looking at the woman with intense eyes. "And that Alex guy isn't that bad now. At least he's trying to be nice to you. If you remember me, I didn't bother to buy you any outfits until I had to."

She got out of bed and looked for things, things she remember they were there, and she hurled them. "I wanna wake up, I want to wake Lelouch!" she shouted, "You're a painting for me, nothing more than that!".

Lelouch laughed as he looked at the woman, saying, "Now I see why this Alex is getting a bit frustrated with you. You're acting as cold and spoiled as when we first met," he scolded as he stood up and hugged the woman.

"You are just a dream, Lelouch! So please, I want to wake up." she repeated, hugging him. She could not feel pain, she could not even feel the heat of the embrace, but she could feel the humidity that her tears created. "Goodbye, Lelouch," she said, hugging him stronger.

"Play nice," he said as the world around them began to fade away. "I'll see you again..."

* * *

"Hey wake up," Alex said as he held the woman gently in his arms, holding her cold body against his chest.

C.C. slowly opened hers eyes, and they felt tainted; as if she had wept for years. She looked straight into his eyes. She tried to say something, but the silence and weariness beat her for a moment. "I want to sleep, Alex; let me sleep," the immortal finally said whispering.

"Sleep? You stopped breathing, hell you barely had a pulse," the man said, a bit agitated at the fact that she was basically dead and she just told him to leave her alone. "I thought you were gone for a bit..."

"It would have been nice," C.C. told him with the most depressing tone she could ever do.

Alex smacked her across the face, angry with what she just said. "Never wish for death. It doesn't matter how bad or sucky your life is," the man growled as he looked into her eyes, "it's better than death. Much better."

"Death doesn't steal us our loved persons. Instead, death keep them and immortalizes them in the memories. Life for itself robs them many times and finally..." she said with her with her eyes lost, "I... I don't think that it can be called life, if you are living without special people... So please," she said without thinking.

"Right," he said as he stood up, carrying the shirtless woman with him. _"Damn witch is still half asleep,"_ the man muttered mentally as he headed for the bedroom door and opened it with his foot, _"Guess I'll still have to wake her up then."_

"I'm not sure about him, I'm not sure what he wanted from me, what he expected... Also, I'm not sure why I miss him..." she continued talking, "But I want to turn back time and change everything...I want to..." she stuttered when she began to mourn.

Alex rushed into the bathroom and laid the woman into the tub, turning the shower on her. "Wake up," the man said as the water began to land on the woman's body.

She closed her eyes and felt how the water covered her body, then she put her hands to her shoulders and hugged herself. She could feel the heat of the water, the voice of her new partner, and if she closed her hands tightly, she could feel the soreness that it was causing her. "I'm awake," the woman said at that time she began to tightly grip her shoulders, causing them to bruise.

"Stop it or else you'll end up bleeding," the man said as he tossed a bar of soap at the woman. "We have money to make today. So get cleaned up...unless you want me to clean you."

The golden eyed woman took the Alex's arm, "Please do not go..." she pleaded, and she gazed into his eyes.

"Perturbed a bit by your dream then," the man said as he looked at the woman, trying to figure out why she was so shaken up. "Well I've had those before. Not fun. At any rate," he continued, changing subject quickly, "today I have a cage fight to be in. And I can make more money with you betting on me."

"Will you get hurt?" she asked with a strange tone in her voice.

Alex laughed a bit as she continued to just sit in the water, hugging herself. "I won't die so don't worry about it. On the other hand I do need you to get cleaned up so we can get going there," the man stated simply, waiting for her to start cleaning herself.

"O-ok," she stammered. Then she took the soap, but her hand trembled too much to perform the action. She tried repeatedly, but the soap slipped from her grasp each time. She pressed her hand to calm the tremor, but C.C. noted that she had no strength on it. Then she looked into his eyes once again.

"You need help don't you?" the man said as he looked into the woman's face. "Fine but I need you to get your head on straight," he said as he lifted the woman up, realizing she still had her panties on. "I need my witch to be strong and to have her wits about her," he said simply as he kept his face locked on hers as he pulled her panties down.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I promise you that I won't give you any trouble..." the naked woman whispered sadly, "You bought me outfits...you gave me a home. You aren't that bad now. At least..." said mumbled, remembering Lelouch's words, "You are trying to be nice with me..."

"Bahh, I'm not being that bloody nice," the man muttered as he placed a bar of soap in her hand. "Now get yourself cleaned up now. I have other stuff to take care of," he stated simply as he walked out of the bathroom and headed back towards the bedroom.

"Alex!" she screamed, jumping from the shower, taking the first towel she saw to cover herself. Then she walked to the room.

"What?" the man said as he turned to the woman, seeing her standing there dripping in the middle of the living room.

"Where are my clothes?" the woman asked him with her normal tone, recovering from her dream and the pink on her cheeks, "I can't change in front of you. My clothes have to be in the bathroom when I take a bath, and they are not there!" she said smirking, "You... stupid pervert."

Alex laughed as he heard her comment, stunned that she would say such a thing. "You say that now, after I've seen your titts and every part of you but your..." he said as he tried to catch his breath. "Deal with it. If you don't wanna change in front of me then make sure to take clothes in with you before hand. This time you'll just have to change while I watch." With those words the Geass user continued into the bedroom leaving the door open behind him.

"Alex!" she screamed with all her strength. "What is it that I'm supposed to wear in the den?" she continued screaming storming into the bedroom; taking a short blue skirt and a black tank top, and black underwear from the drawers. "So, did you like what you see, stupid brat...?" she said whispering for herself.

"Every bit of it," he said with a sigh as he stood to the side of the door back into the den for her. "Hurry up and get the shower done with. The water's still running and I don't want an outrageous water bill this month." The man sighed, thinking about the woman who was giving him so much trouble. He did have to admit the more he was around her the more infuriating she was...and the more attractive as well.

"So, you are not in a good mood today, hu?" C.C. questioned as she slowly started walking toward the bathroom and shut the door. She left the clothes to one side, and got into the shower to complete her bath. _"He is very slow,"_ she thought at the time she buttoned her bra, _"But he's fun sometimes..."_ when she finished dressing, she walked back into the room.

"Here," the brown eyed man said as he tossed a pair of black ankle cut high heels to the woman. "Figured that would go best with the outfit..." he said as he looked at the shirt. In a flash the man was in front of the woman and ripped the bottom of the shirt, exposing a bit of the bottom of her breasts.

C.C. hit him softly in his face, "What do you think you are doing?" asked him with a little smile.

"It looks better that way, and it's only a little bit," the man said as he gently touched her chest, realizing she was wearing a bra. "Why not go a bit liberal today?"

"Because it will be more fun when you'll have to unbutton it..." she joked, "and why are you so bold today? Are you in the mood or something?" the woman asked him pinching his right cheek.

Alex leaned in and put his arm around the woman, pulling him in close. "You did get me very riled up last night," he whispered into her ear, unbuttoning the bra she was wearing with a quick flick up her spine.

C.C. smirked, enjoying what she had done to him. "Sorry about that, it's not my fault that you are a brat," the woman said putting her left hand in the back side of his neck, playing with his short hair, "I promise you, I won't do it again..." she finally added.

"Fine," the man said as he let her go, running his fingers down her uncovered spine, stopping at her skirt. "But no bra, it clashes with the outfit."

"Okay," C.C. said as she took off her shirt in front of him, threw her bra, and put the shirt back on. "Happy now?" she questioned him as she was accommodating the shirt. "So, do you have any problem with the panties?" the woman asked him with a sweet tone.

"I have a feeling that if I said I did then you'd try and put one of those high heels in my eyes," the man said as he saw her nipples poking through the shirt slightly. "Give me a moment to get changed and I'll be ready as well."

C.C. left the room to provide him privacy, she locked the door and stood behind it. _"It's unfair that he does whatever he wants with me..."_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly she bent down and looked at the doorknob. Then she saw him wearing a new shirt, _"Not bad,"_ she thought. Then she screamed to him, "Boring..." the woman sang, but there was not a response from him. From one moment to another he went out of her sight, but when he came back he had some new pants, unbuttoned. He repeatedly tried to close the zipper. "Do you need help, Alex?" C.C. asked him as she was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Shut up," the man said as he got the zipper up on the plain blue jeans. "And if you think this is boring," the man said as he tossed off the shirt he was wearing and grabbed another grey and white dress shirt and pulled it on, surprised that it would even button after shrinking as he buttoned the shirt he left the top half of the buttons unbuttoned and turned that part of the shirt outward, making a large extension of the collar that left his scarred chest exposed. he then noted how short the sleeves and actual shirt was, seeing a small gap between his shirt and his pants line and the fact that the white sleeves ended only just past his shoulders. "Better?"

C.C. started laughing, but not out loud, just with a sweet voice, "Yes," said from the other side of the door.

"And you say I'm perverted," the man said as he pulled on a pair of red tennis shoes with white toes and tied them in the blink of an eye. The man quickly opened the door, almost smacking the woman in the head as he tossed a large metal briefcase at her.

"Hey, you are being rude! I just wanted to make sure you dress nice for your fans," said blinking one eye, "And besides, what's wrong with it? You can see me naked, touch me...naked...and I can't do any of that? That's selfish Alex," she whispered with a fake angry tone.

"I didn't say you can't," the brown eyed man said as he grabbed his keys off of the counter and walked out of the door, holding it open for the woman. "I just want you to do it in the open, don't be a peeping tom about it," he stated, looking into her golden eyes. C.C. only smiled as she walked to his side as he closed the door and locked it.


	5. The First Rule About Fight Club

Ok here's chapter four! I dont own Code Geass, I own the plot and all that stuff though! Sorry I didnt update in May so here's two chapters for the price of one!

Alex swerved back and forth through traffic on a motorcycle, CC barely managing to hang on due to the fast maneuvering. They were heading towards the outskirts of the established city of New Tokyo and into the ghettos, where the fights were being held. "Damn this traffic," the man cursed as he swerved out of the proper lane of travel and into oncoming traffic. "Much better," the man muttered as he steered the bike just out of the way of an oncoming tractor trailer tuck. "You ok back there?" the man questioned as he continued to dodge vehicles that were blaring their horns at him.

C.C. didn't say a word, she just held on tighter to Alex than she did before. The woman was fascinated by the speed that they went; she had almost forgotten what it was; that thing called 'adrenaline'.

Alex, on the other hand, was managing to avoid the traffic with ease due to the power of his Geass. "Make sure not to fall off, I don't wanna see how well you'd survive a fall going 192 kilometers per hour," the Geass user advised, making a sharp jerk to avoid an approaching sports car, "let alone if you got ran over."

"Don't worry..." C.C. screamed, "Even if that's your unique desire, I won't fall off," said out loud.

Alex saw a break in the guard rail of the road way and decided to take that as his queue to get off, rocketing through the orange cones. The duo soared through the air as the electric engine of the motorcycle revved high before they touched down on the side of a ruined building, allowing them to drive down the side; like a scene out of a movie.

"Are you trying to kill me?" said the girl whispering on his ear.

The man laughed as the vehicle skidded onto a ruined road and tore down it, the sound echoing off of buildings. "You can't die so how can I kill you?" the man laughed as he rounded a corner at break neck speeds.

"True," told him with her normal tone, "But you can hurt me."

"Bahh; that would be a waste of my time anyway," the man said as he pulled into an old parking garage that was in need of repair. "We're here."

"Ha..." she laughed dryly noting the place, "How many girls did you bring here?" asked sarcastically walking on the wet ground.

"You'd be the first to be brought to this part of the ghetto," the man said with a smirk as he slowed his progress into the building and began to descend to the lower levels. "This is where the cage fighting takes place."

"I see... In that case, how long it be before we can go home again?" C.C. asked as she concluded that the place where they were was worse than she had imagined.

"Well hopefully I should just be here for one fight but no way of knowing how long that will last," the man said with a sigh as he slowed the bike down as they coasted down a ramp and parked it. "What I need you to do is to go to the bookie and place this onto me," the Geass user stated as he handed the woman a one hundred thousand dollar roll of money.

"Alex..." she whispered seeing the place one more time, she thought to say him that she didn't want to go alone to the bookie counter, but she knew that it was necessary; so the woman took the money and went down the ramp following all the signs, walking slowly, trying not make noise. Finally she came to the bookie. "_It's true I was in worse places than this, but at least I'd always be near a psychotic brat with a magic eye..."_ C.C. thought, smoothing the skirt she was wearing with her hand.

"What do you want, hot stuff?" the old bookie asked as he looked at the young woman, practically licking his lips.

She watched him with disgust. "I want to place this onto the brown haired guy in the cage fight; Alex..." said keeping distance from the old man.

"Hee, not a good choice missy," the man said as he stared at the exposed part of her breasts, "He's got 100 to 1 odds on him. Sure you wouldn't rather put it on someone else?"

"Do I look like an insecure lady, sire?" asked C.C putting on of her hands to cover her chest, "Just do what I say."

"Fine. So how much you putting on the little twat," the bookie grumbled, getting quickly annoyed with the woman.

"One hundred thousand..." she responded quickly.

"Fine ya little bitch," the man growled, taking the money and giving the green haired woman a ticket.

She took the paper and walked decided to ignore his words.

Alex meanwhile had descended to the lowest level of the parking garage and entered the cage. The cage was a danger itself, being electrified enough to stun one of the fighters and lined with razor wire at the top to prevent escape. The man looked up to the upper levels and managed to pick out the green haired woman as she worked her way to one of the ledges that overlooked the cage.

She looked at him a little bit worried, _"He could does a Geass, but this looks really bad..."_ the witch thought when saw the cage and the men that were in the ledges near to her. "Really rude guys, ha?" she whispered seeing a muscular man who seemed almost five times bigger than Alex.

Alex watched as the man that was easily twice his size entered the cage from the other side. "Well, well big boy, looks like you're going to get your ass kicked tonight," the young man taunted as he watched the other man flex. _"Dear god this guy is huge. He's like a walking fridge!"_

"Oh, boy," C.C. thought when saw the new picture, "How many pizza could I had buy with one hundred thousand?"

Alex looked at the muscle bound man and had to laugh just a bit. He was a horrible stereotype; short blonde hair, sloping forehead, the guy looked like a Neanderthal on steroids. "Well come on Fridge-man," the Geass user taunted, clapping his hands.

"Kid you wasted!" screamed the steroided guy. He sped toward Alex, and with every step he made the cage shake.

"Boy oh boy," the smaller man muttered as he side stepped the charging man, sticking his foot out to trip the man.

When he felt the trap, he suddenly stretched his arm out, hoping to make contact with the younger man's face as he fell to the floor. With an amazing speed he rose from the floor and wiped his mouth. He spat at the feet of his opponent and then he smiled, "C'mere 'slut'!"

Alex felt the man's arm pass within inches of his face, the wind from the attempted swing blowing his hair slightly. Alex watched as the man got up and sighed. "Why is it I always get stuck with roid rage guys?" the man questioned mentally as he yawned, taunting the other man.

The man sprinted to where Alex was, and threw a punch directed to his stomach.

Alex sighed as he used his Geass; side stepping the punch again with a spin, connecting a punch to the bigger man's kidney, causing the man to stumble into the electrified fence.

The man felt the electrified rails on his skin, but he was quick recovered at speed; turning to face him. "Ya pissed me, kid...", he walked slowly towards him with open arms out in order to corner the Geass user, and at first he was making.

"Ok, what to do now," the man questioned as he looked at the man that was encroaching on him, cutting off his escape. "Guess I finally have to actually fight," the man sighed as he watched the man get closer to him.

Suddenly, the fridge man with an absolute speed took him by the shoulder and squeezed. His arms looked longer now, and his face was much redder. "Pissed off, little whore..." the man said, and then his tongue went over his own lips.

Alex growled as the man squeezed him in essentially a giant bear hug, squeezing the air out of him. _"Damn it, how did he move that fast?"_ the man questioned mentally as he looked at the bulky man, _"No I was just sloppy."_

The man took him with the other hand, and carried him to the electric rails. "Do you know how it feels, girl?" he asked with a deviant tone, and forced him to put his back on the electric fence, without letting him go. "Are you hot?" laughed the big man seeing how Alex's skin began to burn.

Alex laughed as he felt his skin burning, the putrid smell reaching his nose. "I think those roids that you're taking went to your brain," the young man said as he brought his foot up to the man's face, bloodying his nose and breaking it. "Hell, you can't even tell the difference between a man and a woman any more...though when you don't have any balls you may not be able to know after a while."

The man dropped to the ground and laughed out loud. After a few seconds he stood again, and spat blood on Alex's face. "I'm gonna break you ..." he said and sprinted to break his face of shocks.

"Alex come on!" C.C. screamed from the upper levels, "Hurry up, I want to go out from here!" _"This looks bad, he is fighting like an idiot, he's not even using the Geass. If Alex's still going like this he will end up well fried..."_ she thought.

"Come on Fridge-man," the brown haired man taunted as he flexed, feeling his electrically burnt skin go taunt and sear with pain. "Man this is boring," he thought out loud as he looked at the behemoth of a man, "If I take this fight seriously it'd be over in minutes, but if I don't I get my skull cracked in."

Once again, the man threw himself at full speed on Alex, both falling to the ground, "I gonna punch your face" he said at the time he took Alex's chin with his giant hand and licked the side of the young man's face, laughing low, "Silly little girl..." he added.

"What the hell is wrong with this nut job?" the young man questioned as he grabbed the mans wrist with both of his hands and locked his feet against the man's head, pulling on his arm aggressively. "Oh well, might as well finish this quickly then," the man thought with a sigh.

Alex quickly pulled his face out of the man's hand and put one foot on the man's throat and the other on the back of his neck, keeping hold of his wrist vigorously. "Time to go down big boy," the man taunted as he applied pressure to the behemoth's neck, slowly restricting his air flow. Suddenly, the fridge man took Alex's face with his giant hand and squeezed it roughly. Both fighters were choking each other in an attempt to end the fight in their favor.

Alex growled but began to hold his breath, squeezing his feet together, trying to get the gigantic man to black out before he did. The pain surging through his body was searing and, if not for his training, would have caused him to be out of the fight already. Realizing that he was going nowhere fast, the Geass user quickly torqued his body and twisted the man's wrist that he had in his grasp, causing the shoulder to make a sickening popping noise as it was dislocated.

"What ?" the gigantic man shouted. "Where did you think you're doin'?" he said to Alex. He took all his strength and pushed the Geass user back into the electric fences. The pain that Alex caused him seemed to not exist, after each blow just got up and went against him over again.

"This guy must be on drugs or something," Alex muttered to himself as he continued to hang onto the man. "Guess it's time to stop playing though," the man thought as he snapped two of the man's fingers back allowing him to lessen his grip on the man's throat and kick him under the ribs.

In that moment, the guy kicked Alex and threw it to the electric rails one more time. "Damn it, stupid brat!" screamed C.C., "You are boring me easily right now!" she added from the tribune.

Alex laughed, his back now getting charred a bit from the repeated electric burns. "I've got you figured out Fridge-man!" he exclaimed as she dashed forward, rolling out of the way of a punch the over-sized man threw at him. The man then replied with his own barrage of quick jabs and punches at the man's liver, rolling around the man when he tried to swipe at him once again. Alex continued jabbing and punching at the other fighter, this time focusing on his kidneys and the base of his spine.

"Die you bitch!" the oversized fighter screamed as he threw another punch at Alex's face; his last punch. Alex countered the blow by briefly side stepping the attack and wrapping his arm around the fighter's wrist and slamming his palm into the fighter's elbow, causing it to snap upwards. The Geass user then continued his attack by smashing his fist into the man's ribs and traveling up his chest into the man's nose, shattering it.

Alex heaved for a few moments as both he and the other fighter stood there until the hulking brute finally dropped down to his knees, knocked out.

C.C. smirked with a hottest smile, "Finally you beat him..." whispered as she was seeing him from the height; then she started to walk among men who were watching the fight, looking for ways to approach Alex.

Alex forced his way up a few levels and out of the crowd where he saw C.C. standing there; waiting for him. "And I didn't even use my Geass to win that fight," the man coughed with confidence, his back searing with pain.

"Can we just go?..." she asked him with a big smile seeing the ground, but when she saw him her face changed. "Are you ok?" the woman asked him, coming next to him, trying to help Alex, but without knowing how. His back was begging to be healed. "Did you think about how you're going to sleep now?" she managed to ask nervously.

"I figured I'd use your beautiful body as a pillow," the man laughed, trying to ignore the pain in his back. "Let's just get the money and get out of here," the man muttered as he walked up, putting his arm over her shoulder.

* * *

Alex unlocked the door to the apartment and walked over to the couch and flopped down onto it, face first. "Damn it, this is getting hard to ignore," he muttered, the back searing in pain.

C.C. looked at him with annoyance. A huge part of her really did not care what he felt. The truth is that it was his fault, he was the only guilty of being on that way, but the other part, it felt sorry for Alex. At the end, she was his partner.

"Can I do something for you?" C.C. asked with a faking smile.

"Put the money in our room," he said nodding to the briefcase that had the million he had won in it, "then come back here."

"Our room?..." she whispered with a non conforming tone. She walked over and put the money on a shelf near to the door, and then, dragging her feet, C.C. walked over to where Alex was waiting her. "Yes, 'my Lord'?" she replied sarcastic.

Alex scoffed at the title she had given him, but decided to play along with it. "All I really need is the comfort of a beautiful woman," the man said as he looked at the green haired witch.

The girl saw him with her golden eyes, burning themselves. "Then close your eyes," said C.C.

Alex did as she requested closing his eyes, not daring to ensure her wrath in his damaged state.

C.C. got close to him, putting her face in front of him. She was so close that he could feel her breath. She smiled, seeing her partner in that state. She slowly put her hand on his face, with a gently movement. "...and dream about it," she finished her sentence, and smirked with her true smile.

"You are an evil witch," he replied as his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "But I need more than just a dream," he said opening his eyes so he could gaze into hers. "I need the genuine article. I need a beautiful maiden to sate my appetite."

The witch looked at him trying to not laugh, "You are being cute all of a sudden..." said with bitchy eyes.

"Just lay with me," he said as he looked at her, his eyes gazing into hers. "Though the couch is a bit small for the both of us..."

She sighed, and sat beside him. She glanced at him, not very happy, and then she laid down beside him. She raised his head and placed it on her chest, allowing her free hands, which gently rested on the Alex's head. "Better?" she asked him rolling her eyes.

"Getting there," the man said with a smile as he put his hand on her stomach. "Though it could be a lot better," he muttered as his hand wandered upwards."

She quickly stopped his hand, and paused by her strength; "I think you should go and rest, the fight stole you pair of neurons ..." she said keeping her hand on his wrist.

"I'm not bloody asking to sleep with you," the man said as he looked at the woman. "All I want is your company...can you at least humor an injured person?"

"In that case, don't go there," she whispered almost with a sigh, pushing the hand of his partner away.

"Why not?" the man questioned as he looked at her

She gave a long sigh, filling her lungs with air and letting it out again. Perhaps, a thousand things passed through her mind, but she really did not want to discuss it. C.C. closed her eyes and replied, "Because you can not go there."

"What, us laying together with you a little less clothed is going somewhere?" the man questioned, irritated at how she was acting. It was perfectly rational and reasonable but still it irritated him.

C.C. looked at him for a few seconds; she didn't say a word, she thought one million things now, but she didn't say anything. She placed her hand on his hair, and played with it for a few minutes.

She looked at the ceeling, and did a short dry laugh. Then, C.C. looked down and saw him with a new set of eyes. All of a sudden, the witch moved a little bit and lay closer to him, obtaining support on her head between his neck and shoulder. "I allow it..."she whispered with an unfeeling voice, looking at him.

"Thanks," he muttered into her ear as he gently wrapped his arms around her. "You are quite the striking beauty you know that?" he questioned, feeling his energy draining from him.

"Calm down, big boy," C.C. said with a soft voice, without taking off that look she was giving him.

"Let's go to the bedroom," he muttered, feeling the back of the couch digging into his back. "As much as I love the position we're in I'm not liking this environment."

She stood up carefully and walked into the room. She stood in front of Alex and went in first; then she jumped on the bed. The witch did it with such force that she bounced a couple of times, which seemed to cause her grace. C.C. chuckled and hugged the mattress, waiting her partner.

Alex sighed as he staggered over to the bed and flopped down with a thud. He then looked up over her body and looked at her. "Could you remove your shirt?" he asked, looking at the torn black shirt. He didn't know why, but he felt that he'd feel better if she didn't have her shirt on; like her breasts had some magical healing powers.

"Ha? You are being a little bit lewd now," the witch said. Then she, for a strange reason, maybe none at all, did what he requested. "Happy?" she asked him showing her back to him, and putting the shirt near to the bed with her right hand, and with the other one, covered her breasts.

"Yes," the man said with a smile as he place his head on her breasts; using them as pillows. The man was greatly enjoying this moment, though he couldn't tell exactly why he did. Maybe it was the nudeness, maybe it was the pain he was in but he was happy with her like this.


	6. Trouble Before the Party

Once again I only own Alex, the story and anything original I come up with. All Code Geass stuff is copy write to Bandia and whoever else.

XxXxXx

Alex awoke some hours after he had dozed off, noting that the sun was just setting in the horizon; leaving orange and peak streaks across the sky. "I really need to cover up that window," the Geass user muttered as he felt a dull pain in his back. "And I have to stop dicking around," he scorned himself as he adjusted the position of his head on the immortal's bare breasts.

Sighing, the man decided to reluctantly remove his head from his woman's chest. "You can get up now," the man muttered as he drug himself up onto his knees, the taunt and blistering skin on his back sending out a pain through his torso. The man waited for a few moments before gazing at the green haired woman, noticing how peacefully she was sleeping. "Well no harm in returning to my position if she's not minding it," the warrior muttered, returning his head to its position.

The man laid there for a few moments longer, enjoying the silence and the fact that he had his head resting on the bosom of a beautiful woman. After some time, Alex couldn't tell how long, C.C. finally broke the silence, muttering only one word; the name of a woman. "What was that?" the brown eyed man questioned mentally as he sat back up, ignoring the pain in his back as he gently brushed the hair out of the green haired woman's face. "Was that her name?"

C.C. slowly moved her hand and placed it with care at Alex's leg. She opened her golden eyes slowly, and looked at him with a feeling of understanding. "Something wrong?" she asked him, sitting up and covering her chest with her knees, "Too much woman for you, Alex?" the woman taunted him with a half sexy-sleepy voice.

Alex only replied by breathing out the name she spoke earlier, allowing it to sink in before he continued. "Was that your name before...this?" he questioned as he gently touched her forehead; brushing away some hair and revealing her Geass symbol.

She looked at him stunned, and then smiled for no apparent reason. She remained silent, feeling the warmth that the hand of her partner was bestowing upon her. "The last time I heard it, it sounded in the same way ..." C.C. finally whispered, "bad, very, very bad... in fact, much worse than him," she added glancing at Alex.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around the woman. "I don't like it though. It sounds weak and frail," he scolded, kissing her neck briefly. "You're not weak or frail and that name doesn't suit you."

She did not move an inch, just take a deep breath, "There was a moment where his name was perfect for me," the woman said, distraught.

The young man held the woman tightly, slightly distracted by her breasts pressing against his chest. "Would you like to tell me about it?" he questioned softly, trying to get back on focus.

"Not really," the witch said closing her eyes one more time, and resting her face on his shoulder. "I don't think it is necessary for our objective, Alex," she told him with a sigh.

"But why bother to have it plague you?" he questioned, realizing he was being a hypocrite. "I really would like to know," he muttered as he ran his fingers up and down her spine.

"Really? Or do you want to do something else?" the woman asked him with a sarcastic tone on her voice, at the moment she broke the hug and laid on the bed, gazing at the roof. "What can I say?" she thought by herself, "As if to say only the truth would be enough, as if I would show the cause of falsehood." C.C. closed her eyes once again, and felt how the silence was burning her mind.

Alex smirked as he laid on top of the woman, covering her body with his. "Well you're going to have time to burn while you apply ointment to my burns here so you may as well talk about something," the man said as he placed his head next to hers, looking towards the wall. "And who knows, maybe it'll give us a connection...or something."

"Why, do you want a connection Alex?" C.C. asked laughing out loud at the way he said it. Then she put her hands to her breasts to cover them, and continued, "My story was like yours, the only difference was that I never had a family who I could miss," she spoke with her normal tone of voice. "Our story has no end, it doesn't matter the beginning, it doesn't matter the present, because we don't have a future."

"Oh you're such a cruel and evil witch," the man laughed as he rolled out of the bed; standing up lazily. "That's why you earned that name C.C. Only a person as strong as you could totally forego their name."

"Strong?" whispered as a thought, "how could I preserve something so human?" C.C. sighed with a painful burn in her chess. She hugged herself stronger, and closed her eyes, trying to soothe the pain.

"Something the matter?" he questioned, seeing the distinct look of pain scrawled across her face. "Don't tell me that my head was too much for your magnificent titties," the young man said with a laugh as he pulled the woman to her feet. "Come now, if I wanted a weak human girl I'd pick up some Jap off the streets. What I want is a strong woman that isn't blinded by falsehoods and shimmering perceptions of reality. What I want is my striking witch; C.C."

"Shut up, stupid brat," she shouted at him with a big smirk on her face. "At least, can you give the shirt to your 'striking witch'?" C.C. asked him keeping the expression.

"For now," he said, walking out of the room; allowing the woman to pick out whatever kind of shirt she wanted to wear.

The witch took white one of them and jumped from the bed. She ran to the bathroom door, following Alex and giving him a furious look.

"What?" he questioned, noticing the glower she was leveling at him. "You left your black one in the living room," he said pointing to the discarded garment through the door.

"Ha? And that tone silly boy, where did it comes from?" she asked him ironically, "At least could you speak with 'love'; you are starting to owe me a lot of favors." The witch smirked and continued the bad look, pulling the neckline of her shirt and dropping it down again.

She slowly walked up to him and tapped the back of his partner, "I hope you'd been a gentleman while I was sleeping," she sighed with a big smile.

Alex cringed slightly as she pressed her fingers into his back; causing his pain to heighten slightly. "Of course I was," he said with a serious tone and a smirk, "I took pictures, took off your skirt and panties, raped you, redressed you, and posted the pictures I took online."

"Did you enjoy it?" the witch asked him, taking her hand off from his back.

"Oh every bit of it," the man replied, sarcasm dripping from his lips as he grabbed a tube of burn ointment out of the medicine cabinet. "Here, put this on my back," he ordered as he tossed the tube over his shoulder and at the green haired woman.

The woman took it and looked at it in detail. She obediently did as he asked, "Does it hurt...?" she asked him repeating what she was asked in similar conditions before.

"Not as much as you'd think," he said as she applied the cooling balm. "I've had a lot worse though, so maybe I just developed a tolerance for pain."

"So... for what else have you developed a tolerance, Alex?" she asked him trying to be friendly on the conversation.

"Who knows," the man said as he felt the effects of the ointment beginning to take effect. "What about you? I'm sure you've 'died' many times. Does it ever get easier?"

"It will be easier if I won't wake up every time I die," she said dryly.

"What did I say about that kind of talk?" he questioned, anger seeping into his tone.

"I'm not saying that I want to die, I'm saying what it would be easier," C.C. answered him with a soft and warm tone, trying to turn again to his dark humor.

He sighed, realizing that she did have a bit of a point. "So, was Lelouch good in bed?" he questioned, attempting to turn the conversation in a different direction.

C.C. stopped her movements, she almost forgot to breathe. Suddenly, she was sad from remembering her former partner, but even sadder to note that with each passing day she remembered him less. She looked back to Alex, and smirk. "I could not expect less from an emperor," the witch said smiling from ear to ear.

"So he amazed you in bed?" he questioned, knowing she was half-sidestepping the question. He wanted to know exactly what he had to measure up to...and what to beat.

The witch looked at him with apathy, "Why do you think I called him 'warlock'?" She tried to keep her voice in the normal tone, "He knew how to use witchcraft ... magic..." C.C. said almost laughing; she had to breathe to recover herself.

_"God can this woman never give me a simple yes or no?"_ the man questioned mentally as he felt her finish applying the rest of the ointment to his back. "Thanks," he said when she finished. "I really do appreciate it."

C.C. gave him a broad smile, "Why did you ask?"

"'Cus tomorrow night is the ball," he stated, turning to the golden eyed woman. "And I plan on getting you all drunked up, bringing you back here and making love to you..."

The witch smiled evilly, "I'm impatient," she said with sarcasm, squinting.

"If you rather," he started, standing and taking the woman's hand gently. "We could start now..."

Her lips came within inches of him, they brushed his right cheek, and then, they dropped on his neck. She placed one of her hands on his stomach, giving a gentle caress. She looked over his body with her glimmering eyes until she returned to his eyes. She smiled wickedly again, and put her lips to his ear, "No," she just whispered.

Alex only smirked, expecting the actions and response and merely walked by her, replying, "Thought so. Let's get back to bed," he stopped for a moment looking at the woman, smirking as he did. "And I'm gonna need to use those pillows of yours again."

"I don't think so," said waiting his answer.

"Well too bad," he said as he picked up the black shirt she was wearing previously. "I can't use a normal pillow cus I can't lay on my back."

"Alex..." she stopped suddenly and looked at him with teary eyes.

"What?" he questioned, seeing her eyes but getting irritated with her general attitude.

"I need to eat" she finally said, putting her hands on her stomach and looking at the floor. "C.C. doesn't want to bother her master, but she wants to eat," she taunted him with a bitchy sarcasm on her voice.

"Oh for the…that's what's got you almost crying?" he said as he looked at the tears that were welling up in her eyes. _"Then again she can probably cry on command..."_ he mentally sneered as he shook his head."Call Pizza Hut. Get...three of 'em..."

C.C. smiled showing her perfect teeth, and ran across the place to the kitchen, took the phone and dialed Pizza Hut's number. She already knew the telephone number by herself and didn't need to see the advertising that contained it. Fortunately, she came back here Alex was and watched him with her golden pretty eyes. "Are you angry?" the witch asked him blinking them.

"I'm annoyed," he replied, laying on the bed; face smashed into a pillow. "Next time you call me 'master' though I will make you own up to the slave, position. Understood?" he growled, his annoyance seeping into each word.

She looked back to Alex with her normal sight, the insensitive one. "Lelouch was better than you; in all the ways you could ever imagine, stupid brat," she said with no soul on her tone, leaving the room.

She sat on the sofa, waiting the delivery. _"What's wrong with him? He can do whatever he want and I can't do a joke. I really wish turn back the time..."_ she thought by herself, closing her eyes, _"and not having met him that day on the beach."_

"God damn it," the man growled as he got off of the bed and went out onto the couch. "I bloody thought I actually hurt you," he growled as he looked at the woman.

C.C. didn't say a word. The doorbell rang, it was the delivery guy with the pizzas. She took money from her own pocket, and opened the door, taking her food.

Once again, she sat on the sofa, and eat the first piece of pizza, seeing a null point.

"Fine, that's the last time I'll feel bad for you," he snarled as he stormed back into the bedroom. Upset that the woman had riled him up this much.

The witch looked the door. "Maybe he was some problem with that tone. Maybe 'master' really hurts his feelings for something I don't know..." she thought out loud eating a new piece of pizza. "He is Alex, not Lulu..." C.C. analyzed, "He is strong, impulsive and emotionally stupid... God, I really miss you, brat," she thought smirking. She ate one more slice and then took the pizza where Alex was. "Eat," she said.

"You were the hungry one," he argued, turning away from the woman. After a few moments though his stomach growled. _"Traitor,"_ the man mentally growled as he rolled over to face her; immediately regretting the decision. "Son of a bitch," he snapped as he shot straight up. "What kind is it?" he asked as he willed the pain away.

"God..." she said shoving the pizza, "Don't be girlish and eat..."

"Fine," he said taking the meal and eating it, enjoying the taste. "I can see why you love to eat this all the time," the man mumbled as he looked at the woman. "Sorry for snapping."

"And I can't see how you don't eat pizza all the time," she taunted him looking at Alex with disgust.

"Cus, unlike you, I can get fat," he said as he finished a slice and took another from the box. "Damn you and your black magic spells..."

"Magic spells?" she questioned him with a smirk on her face, looking how he was eating the pizza.

The man continued to eat with the woman before looking at the woman with a serious expression. "Do I disgust you?" he questioned with the tone of an innocent child asking a simple question.

C.C. for the first time looked at him with other eyes, not with love, it wasn't love that she was feeling for him, it was something that was similar to symbiosis. "No," she simply replied, trying to hide her feelings.

"You do don't you?" he said seeing the lie in her eyes. "Well suck it up and learn to love me, cus I'm all you got." he said as he continued to eat his pizza. He looked the woman over, wondering just what it was about him that disgusted her.

"You disgust me when you say that kind of things," the witch said throwing herself on the bed, "Learn to love you..." she sighed with a disturbing tone.

"Yeah well you disgust me when you act all...bitchy and not like you," he growled as he crammed the rest of the slice into his mouth and laid down on top of the woman, his chest against her back. "Think we should work on those things?"

"That's why they call me C.C.," she said as she suddenly turned herself around and kissed him. She watched how his reaction was and then put her arms around his neck, and shortened the distance between their bodies. One more time, with a sudden movement, the woman broke the deep kiss, "Friends?" simply asked, hoping to not talk about that anymore.

"No," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, continuing with the single; complicated word "Lovers."

XxXxXx

"God Gino did you have to go so hard?" Kallen whined as she pulled herself up on the bed, covering up her breasts as she looked at the man. "Now I'm gonna be sore for that damned ball tomorrow..."

"Sorry, you know I can't control myself sometimes," the man replied seeing on the mirror how his shirt looked, trying to straighten it.

"And you ripped my shirt off too," she growled, glowering at the man. "And then you had to go and bruise my breasts too," she added as she looked down upon herself.

"Well, don't get mad... You really loved it, don't you?" he asked with his biggest smile.

The woman felt her face burning as she looked away from him, lying to him, "No." She then stood up, feeling her panties riding up her but, essentially making the garment into a thong.

"Come on, Kallen!" Gino whined covering his eyes with his hands, "With things like that you make me want to do it again, and I have to go!" he told her blushing.

"Ok, ok," she said as she pulled a robe on over herself. "See you tomorrow then." she said as the man gathered up his things and left the room. With a sigh she looked at herself in the mirror. "We really need to start sparring with some kind of protective gear," the woman said as she noticed the various bruises on her body.

XxXxXx

Alex awoke the next day as the sunlight came streaming into the room; reflecting

off of the building next to them. "That's it," the man growled as he lifted himself off of the sleeping immortal. "That's getting blocked out." Picking up a blanket and two throwing knives off of the floor the man quickly tossed the blanket into the air and activated his Geass; making the world around him seem to slow.

Quickly, the man tossed the knives through the blanket and into the wall above the window. "There," the man said as he lessened the influence of his power, returning to a normal perception of time. "Much better," the scarred man stated as he looked at the darkness that had enveloped the room.

C.C. slowly opened her eyes, and noticed the black atmosphere of the room, she covered herself with the sheets to the shoulders, "What's going on? Why is it dark in here?" she asked, half sleepy.

"I put up a curtain," he stated, looking at the woman as she covered herself. "Are you cold?" he questioned, wondering why she was covering herself when she was clothed.

"No," she just answered closing her eyes and yawning, "But I really like the feeling they give. They are warm, like a hug."

"Well you don't get to get that hugging feeling from them," the man muttered as he pulled on the sheet; yanking it from the woman's grip. "We need to get ready for that ball thing in a few hours."

C.C. looked at him, and turned to the other side, looking the wall. "Okay," she whispered.

Alex was surprised at her willingness to do as he said. "Well then to save time let's both shower together," he stated, extending a hand to help the woman up.

She left the bed, and pulled herself sharply. Then she slowly walk to the bathroom and closed the door with the lock. "Don't piss with me, brat..." she said haughtily to Alex, opening the shower's spout to let the water flow.

"That's more like it," the man said with a laugh, being used to that kind of response from the witch. "You know I could open the door with out any problem, right?"

"Sure you can, Alex," C.C. said out loud, getting under water, and washing her hair.

"And if I do I'll be punished by the wicked witch won't I?" the man questioned as he fumbled with the door knob, not trying to do anything in particular to it.

"I can't hear you," she yelled, lying to him. The woman closed her eyes and enjoyed how the warm water was crossing her body. Then she took the soap and started to make foam, making fun with it, blowing bubbles like a little girl.

"I don't have time for this," the man said as he went back into the bedroom and grabbed a white sundress from a drawer of hers and went back, unlocking the door and walking in on her. "You forgot your new clothes," he said holding up the dress in front of himself.

She looked at him with no feelings in her eyes, she turned the water off and took a towel to get dry. Then she took the dress and walked to the bedroom, closing the bathroom door with the lock again. "Thank you," she replied.

The man sighed as he jumped into the shower, turning the water on. As soon as the hot water hit his back the man yelped out due to the sudden pain. "You witch!" he snarled, seeing that she had turned the water to its maximum temperature. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" he shouted out, turning the water to an icy cold to ease his burns.

"I can't hear you," she repeated as she did before, lying to him again. At the moment she was putting her dress and seeing herself in the mirror, thinking what was the best hairstyle she could use.

"Don't get too dolled up, that's not what you're wearing to the ball," the scarred man muttered as he quickly washed himself, jumping out of the shower and walking into the bedroom naked. "You have the only towel," he explained as he pointed to the drying cloth in question.

"Sorry, I forget it," the immortal said looking at his eyes. "It's strange..." she muttered as she was making a braid on her hair.

"What is?" the man questioned as he began to dry himself with the towel, not caring if the woman was watching him. The man quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and socks followed by a black pair of jeans and a grey muscle shirt. "You did remember to put panties on right?"

She looked at him with annoyed eyes, "It's strange you soak the floor and didn't get upset about it..." the witch answer with a dryly tone, pulling her on the bed.

The man laughed as he picked up a large suit case, handing it to the woman as he stated, "I wouldn't get the floor wet if I had a towel," looking at the woman with a bit of lust in his eyes.

"Don't look me with those eyes, young boy, you have to respect the 'elders'," the woman told him with sarcasm, "but it was not my fault, you have to buy a new one."

"Or we could just share this one," the Geass user said as he picked up the towel and went out into the living room, tossing the towel in the bathroom as he walked by. "I have no real objections to that. At any rate, don't mess up that suitcase. Our clothes for the ball are in there and I didn't think we'd wanna ruin them by wearing them while we ride a bike through the streets."

"I don't really care all these things Alex, as you can imagine, so just tell me what I have to do," she said, very bitchy.

"Well if that's how you feel," the man growled as he glared at the woman, angered at her current mood, "then we don't have to go. We'll just let that favor I called in to get us into this high profile; fancy pants ball go to waste."

"Damn you, brat!" the green haired woman growled throwing the shoe she was trying to put on her foot at him, "I did not say that, and you do not have to be as sensitive for everything all the time!" she told him really upset, "But you can't imagine how awful will be see all this people again, at least that you could hit your head on the wall or something better than a shoe..." she muttered to Alex. "But I'd never say I don't want to keep you company!" C.C. snarled to him pulling throwing the other shoe at him, her breathing picking up as she got more excited.

Alex sighed turning to the woman. "I was more pissed that you don't want to go. I had to pull a major favor, one I was saving for...you know when I got caught killing someone, to get in there. You are not wasting it," the man told her, looking into her eyes. "Will you be able to wear those shoes all night?" he questioned, looking at the strappy high heels.

"Will you be able to not get mad in the entire night?" she asked him dryly.

"I can behave," the man said as he got in the elevator and pressed the down button, holding the door for the woman.

C.C. went next to him and punched him on his stomach, softly.

"Witch," the man muttered as he put an arm around the woman.

XxXxXx

Another day another chapter everyone! I'm gonna edit a lot of my backed up chapters and hopefully have the next 10 out by Halloween at the latest. Please review and fav!


	7. It's Party Time

Ok once again I only own Alex and the story. All Code Geass stuff is copy written by Bandi and whoever else owns it.

XxXxXx

Alex pulled up to a large warehouse on his bike, slowing rapidly as he came to a screeching stop. "We're here," the man said as he turned the bike off and put the kickstand down.

"This is such a romantic place to take me to get all drunked up before you take me back to the apartment for a night of love making..." the witch told him with sarcasm repeating his own words.

Alex sighed as he pressed a button near the garage type door to open it, pushing the bike in. "This is just where I keep some toys," he said flicking the lights on, revealing a wall full of guns, a sports car, and a half taken apart Akatsuki. "I thought we could show up in a bit more style," he said as he pointed to the car.

"Oh..." she said looking the car, "I'm starting to love you, Alex," the witch taunted him.

"Just put your dress on," he said as he took the suitcase from her and tossed her a black bag with her dress and jewelry in it. "Good thing you're not wearing a bra today either," he said with a smirk as he noticed her pertness through her sun dress.

"Idiot," she whispered giving him her back, and putting her dress on. She did it quickly, and turned again to Alex waiting something she didn't know what it was.

Alex came out from behind his Knightmare wearing brown dress shoes, tan slacks, a white dress shirt, and a red dress cut trench coat. "What do you think?" he questioned as he slipped a pair of red tinted sunglasses on his face.

"You look nice but..." she muttered with a half smile, but then she walked to be closer to him and slowly straightened his shirt and stared at him, "Better," the woman sighed with a big smile, acting different than she usual did.

"Just get in the car," he said with a smirk as he gently pushed her by the small of her back. "And you look gorgeous by the way," the Geass user complimented as he watched her walk in front of him.

She did what he asked, and then she put the seat belt.

XxXxXx

A TV crew stood outside of the front doors of a large elegant hotel, thousands of people surrounding it as several cars marked with national flags were pulling up. In front of the TV crew stood a busty blonde woman holding a microphone. "This is Milly Ashford reporting," the woman said with an exuberant smile as she motioned towards the hotel, continuing, "and I'm here reporting on the First Annual UFN Gala. The nation of New Japan was chosen due to the harsh strife and the roll it played in founding the UFN." The woman took a deep breath as she allowed the camera to pan over the cars that were arriving. "All ready here are the Japanese representatives, the Britannian head of state, and the Chinese Federation representatives," the woman explained as the camera panned back to her.

Before Milly could continue a blue sports car came rolling up to the valet area. "It appears that there are a few guests that aren't government officials," the woman said as the doors opened revealing a brown haired man wearing a long red coat and a green haired woman in an elegant but simple white dress.

C.C. got out from the car and waited for Alex to be next to her. She could see cameras and flashes, also she could distinguish blonde girl's face, _"So you're still doing that…"_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, Alex was next to her and she looked to the place with deviant eyes.

The beautiful woman put her hand around his arm, and squeezed his arm to keep his attention. One attempt, two attempts, three attempts and he didn't notice that she was putting in that all her strength. "Alex..." she whispered when she felt that he was forcing her to start walking to the event.

"What?" he questioned, continuing forward, glad that the woman wasn't making a spectacle of not wanting to go forward. "You said that you'd be fine and that this wouldn't be a problem..."

"It's not that," the witch sighed. She was giving him a naturally beautiful look, not on purpose; her golden eyes were deep that night. "I have a bad feeling," she suddenly said.

"I have that all the time," the scarred man laughed as he glanced back, noticing the people that had gotten out of the car behind him. "Looks like we have some friends on our six."

C.C. took his arm strongly and leaned up to place her mouth next to his ear, "Promise me that you won't leave me," the green haired woman whispered nervously when noticed that 'that friends' were Kallen and her boyfriend, Gino.

"Only when you go to the toilet," he said as he stepped in the elevator that would take them to the floor that the ball was on. He turned and smiled as he held the door open for the other couple, allowing them to plainly see who they were.

"Gino am I seeing things?" Kallen questioned as she looked forward at the elevator before them. The red head was wearing a cream colored dress that was similar to a wedding gown, embroidered with small roses along all the edges. She had her hair down like she did when she had gone to Ashford and was wearing a pair of matching cream high heels.

"No, you aren't..." the blonde guy said with apathetic voice, "Why they are here?" he asked Kallen looking at her with surprised eyes.

"They can't just be strolling in," the woman said as she glared at the immortal in the elevator along with her bodyguard-boyfriend. "How did they get an invitation?" the woman questioned out loud.

XxXxXx

I'd like to thank thenamesseli for bringing the horrible grammar mistakes I missed when I posted this last night. I greatly appreciate it being brought to my attention and am happy to change something when it's that badly butchered. Word of advice never try editing things when you're 30 minutes away from sleep!

"Well, I don't know...but I'm sure that it wasn't obtained in a legitimate fashion..." Gino commented quickly adding, "maybe he stole them, or maybe he just got them in a bank stakes...not all the guests are honest..." the thought out loud. "Oh; or maybe he killed someone to get them, it wouldn't be odd me..." the guy said to his girlfriend.

"Would you two hurry up?" the brown haired man questioned as he looked at the couple that was approaching the elevator. "Come on now if you keep up at that pace you'll miss the whole party..."

Gino looked at Kallen, and took her hand. They slowly walked forward and got into the elevator. Gino looked at the man who was shouting to him seconds ago, and then to his partner.

"Sorry about the lip blondie," the Geass user said as he let the doors close. The elevator slowly began to move upwards as they began their ascent to the thirty-second floor.

C.C. coughed with a short laugh when she saw Gino's face in that exact moment. "No... Big deal," the guy with blue eyes said, his gaze locked on Alex.

"So how did you two get in here?" Kallen questioned shortly as she looked to the doors, not enjoying her time with the other pair.

"Princess Cornelia," Alex said simply as he put his arm around C.C.'s waist. "She owed me a favor so I called it in."

"The princess can't owe favors to commoners..." Gino stated slightly mad at even the idea that they had black mailed royalty to get into the party.

"She can owe a favor to someone who saved her life though," the brown eyed man said with a smirk as he looked at the other man. "What; never saved a member of the royal family?"

Gino gave him his evilest look; he was really upset so he took Kallen's hand as to not punch Alex in his face. In that moment, C.C. wasn't listening to a word that anyone was saying; she was just watching how the levels were changing on the elevator's monitor. Unconsciously, she locked her hand to her companion's arm.

"Don't let this ruffian get to you Gino," Kallen said as she kissed the man on the cheek. "He probably was the reason she was in danger in the first place. Hell, knowing how this bastard acts; he probably set up the princess to get assassinated just so he could save her."

C.C. laughed slightly and looked at her with her deep golden eyes. "So this is your consolation prize?" the golden eyed woman asked her with her bitchy tone. "How sad..."

"Why you," Kallen snarled as she stepped forward, ready to fight with the green haired woman until Alex stepped between them.

"Could we all just act civil and not kill each other," the scarred man sighed as he looked at the red head. "Or if you can't do that; you two get in bikinis and a mud pit and let Gino and I make some money."

C.C. smirked from behind her partner, "He really is, and you know that, Kallen," she whispered. All of a sudden, she took Alex's hand and smiled to him.

Gino was speechless, sensing how the atmosphere could be cut with a knife.

"Stop that," the Geass user growled softly as he gently elbowed the woman in the ribs. "If he's second prize to her then I'm the same to you."

"Well, I don't like that girl, she is too skinny and small, so I bet for Kallen," Gino laughed as a joke, when he saw the green haired woman's face and how she was smiling with wickedness.

"Yeah but my woman has a nice set," Alex said as he spun around his woman, standing behind C.C. "See?" he questioned, placing his arms around the woman's stomach just below her bosom.

"Ha..." Gino whispered thinking of something. Suddenly he said with his biggest smile and his eyes closed, "It would be better with the bikinis!"

"What would be?" Kallen asked, looking at her boyfriend. "Wait...you would wanna see me and her mud wrestling?" the woman screeched as she turned to her companion; her face suddenly reddened by the thought.

"Who wouldn't?" the brown eyed man questioned as he looked between the two women. "And damn could we make a lot of money."

"Oh dear...no I didn't..." Gino replied nervously seeing the actual sincerity on Alex's face. "Hun... I love you Kallen," he simply said to her as if those words could absolve him of the things that he was thinking moments ago.

C.C. laughed and looked to her partner with fake teary eyes, "Do you love me, Alex?" the witch taunted him.

"Well you've yet to let me show my affection," Alex said as he pusher her bosom up a bit and kissed her neck, "But yes; I do."

"Well I..." C.C. started saying but the bell for the elevator's door disrupted her. Gino took Kallen's hand and made her walk next to him, going to the event on the thirty-second floor.

"Our stop?" the scarred man questioned, wondering if the woman needed more time before she went to face everyone else that would see her.

"Yes" the immortal said as she went behind the other couple, then she stopped and saw Alex from the floor, "Will you come?"

Alex used his Geass to move quickly up to the woman, appearing to move in a blur. "Like I said, I won't leave you alone," he stated; wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Do you really?" asked the witch, walking forward. "Love...do you really feel that for me?" She sighed looking to his eyes, at the moment the elevator closed the door and went down.

"Well..." he said trailing off as he looked at the woman, "it feels like the opposite of hate...and I know hate...a lot."

The witch continued watching him, expecting a better response. Time came in seconds, several at a time, and she grew impatient. "I do not know what love is anyway, so you don't have to worry about it. There was a moment...a few months ago, that I thought that I knew what love meant, but..." she whispered with a sad tone, "I just had to let it go," she replied showing a smile to Alex.

Before Alex could reply Cornelia stepped out in front of both of them. "I see you two are here," she said dryly, glaring at the green haired woman.

"I wouldn't let that favor go to waste you know," Alex said with a smirk as he kept a tight grip on his immortal woman.

"Time is treating you very well, Princess Cornelia," said C.C. with dull eyes, performing a bow, a little bit sarcasticly.

"Don't make a scene, either of you," the woman warned as she glowered at both of them. "If you do I'll end both of you, and enjoy it."

Alex laughed as he gave a small bow. "Don't worry princess," he reassured her, keeping a tight grip on the green haired woman. "We'll be good little kids."

C.C. watched her with intense eyes, "It wasn't a scene, how can the princess think that?" she asked, "I respect the royal family," she said, adding a smirk.

"I think she was forewarning us to anything we may do," the man said with a laugh as he took C.C. to a table and pulled her chair out for her.

The witch looked to her partner, "Thank you," she simply said taking the seat.

XxXxXx

Kaname Ohgi sat at a table with his wife Villetta when he caught site of the couple that sat down across the room from them. "Villetta; is that C.C.?" the man questioned to his wife, directing her attention to the table where the green haired woman sat.

The gorgeous woman looked where her husband said, "I can recognize that hair anywhere," she told him taking his hand, "Why do you think she is here...and who is he?" she asked Ohgi, pointing to Alex.

"I was actually hoping that you would recognize him," the man said, feeling his heart drop. He remembered what kind of havoc Lelouch managed to bring to the world and the man C.C. was with now looked even more dangerous. "I was hoping he might have been someone you were after when you worked for Britannia..."

"Sorry, I don't..." the dark skinned woman started to say, her tone dark. "They don't give me a good feeling, Ohgi..." she sighed, squeezing his arm with her both hands, "C.C. is evil, all the witches are."

"I think I saw them talking with Cornelia," the man said as he looked to the purple haired woman who was returning to her table with her former Knight Gilford. "Could you go talk to her about them? I'll go ask Kallen and Gino. I think they rode up in the elevator with those two..."

"I'll do it, just please take care," said Villetta with a sweet smile, walking forward to where Princess Cornelia was.

"Don't worry about me," he said with a smile as he headed to the young red head and her boyfriend.

XxXxXx

"Villetta, what brings you here?" Cornelia questioned as she saw the dark skinned woman walking up to her table.

"Princess Cornelia," Villetta said doing a short curtsy, she stood up and looked at her with sweet eyes. "I was wondering if everything is well this evening…" the blue haired woman said; trying to show Cornelia respect and appreciation. Suddenly she laughed nervously, "I know I'm not in the elite of Britannia any more but I can't ignore my training…"

"You're here to ask me about those two aren't you?" the princess questioned as she glanced at the pair she had gotten invitations for.

"Princess you don't have to answer any of her questions," Gilford defended, sending Villetta a slight glare.

"No I do," the woman sighed as she looked at the blue haired woman. "Ask."

Villetta looked at her seriously. "Why is C.C. here with a strange man?" she suddenly asked with her cool, crisp voice, the same that she had when she was a subordinate to Lord Jeremiah.

"The man saved my life once," the older woman explained, her eyes locked with Villetta's. "I owed him a favor and he called it in."

"But...isn't he dangerous? Everything the witch touched, it becomes hexed..." whispered the dark-skinned woman.

Cornelia had to laugh at what the other woman had said. After a few brief moments she replied, "Yes he's dangerous. He's the most dangerous man I've ever met, but he's not out for power or glory or any of that."

"Princess, with all the respect I have for you, how can your highness say something like that, after everything we went through? Why is he not more dangerous than...?" she knew that she was crossing the line, but she had to ask that.

"The man has training and skill that not even I can comprehend," Cornelia explained as she looked at the former baroness. "If he wanted to kill everyone here he could do it with ease."

XxXxXx

"So you're telling me that with little effort that man over there dropped you Gino?" Ohgi questioned, looking at the young couple strangely.

"Well, he did not..." the blonde man tried to lie. "Yeah..." he finally said his gaze cast over to Kallen.

"The guy moves like a flash due to his Geass," Kallen said as she looked at the Japanese prime minister. "And he seems like he's got this streak of psychotic-ness about him."

"Do you think he's here to cause trouble?" the Japanese man questioned as he looked at the two, wondering just how much more complicated the night was about to get.

"Well, he wants win money with 'Girl Battles'... Kallen vs. The Witch, I bet for my girl..." Gino told Ohgi with a happy smile, "but after that, I don't think he'll cause any 'big' problems." He added trying to look a little bit serious.

"What about you Kallen?" Ohgi questioned, trusting her opinion a bit more.

"I think that the witch is here trying to screw with all of us and using her new soldier boy as her means of doing it," the Japanese woman growled, disliking the presence of the witch. "But no, I don't think she's here to cause major trouble."

"See..." Gino said to Ohgi giving him a pat on the back, "Everything is just fine! Go and dance with your wife!" the blonde guy said with his biggest smile.

"Thanks, I'll do that," he said with a smile as he turned an headed back to his table, adding, "You two enjoy your evening here. And don't go behaving like adults too much."

"Ohgi!" Kallen exclaimed, her face glowing red as she looked away from Gino.

"Only as much as you do, Ohgi!" screamed Gino closing his eyes and keeping his smile.

XxXxXx

"Looks like we're the popular kids tonight," Alex said as he wrapped his arm around his witch, watching as the two people went back to their own table, noticing how most of the other people in the room were looking at them.

C.C. looked around the entire room, recognizing faces. She remained in silence, looking everywhere, then her sight stopped on Alex's eyes, and looked at them for a while.

"Want to go say hi to any of them?" the man questioned as his gaze settled on the hundredth empress of Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia and the new Zero, Suzaku Kururugi.

"I..." the witch started saying with a weak tone, "I don't know what I want, Alex...do you think this is funny? Do you think this easy?" she whispered him, trying to maintain her posture.

"Yep," he said with a smile as he looked at the woman. "Just put on a smile and forget about them and it's damn easy," the man stated with confidence, having done it many times before.

"I was feeling sensitive over the last few hours, Alex..." she told him seriously, "I'm not like that, but the truth is that I don't know what's wrong with me..." the woman said without thinking about it too much, "Don't you think that..." she added without finishing the sentence.

"Yeah I thought you've been acting weird," the man said as he looked into the woman's eyes. "But don't worry about it. You're back to normal now and that's what matters," he said softly as he squeezed her side a bit, pulling her closer to him.

C.C. looked at him one again, and placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes; "She looks happy..." she sighed.

"Who?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the couple that had asked Cornelia and that other woman, Kallen, about C.C. and him.

C.C. opened her eyes, "What's wrong?" she asked Alex seeing how he was concentrating on the room.

"Nothing," he said as he kept glancing around the room, noting people talking and glancing back towards them. "I just never liked being a popular guy is all..."

The witch gave him shining eyes; "You will not be popular, we'll not be here forever" she taunted him.

"Ah now that's my witch," he said, enjoying to hear her talking like herself again. "Do you wanna go talk to Empress Nunally?"

"It would be nice to see how my friend Zero is... I hope he is taking care that outfit..." she said as she stood up from her chair.

"Want me to come with?" he questioned, still in his seat. "I wouldn't want to impose on any private conversations or anything."

"You told me you wouldn't leave alone, remember?" C.C. responded to Alex with a smile.

"Then lets go," the man said as he got up out of his seat, hooking his arm around hers and sliding his red sunglasses onto his face.

They walked across the hall, dodging people and looks. The murmur of the people became increasingly evident but the party continued. C.C. began to walk slowly, at a deliberate pace, until she stopped behind Empress Nunnally and Zero.

She took distance from Alex, maybe two or three footsteps, and put her hand on Zero's shoulder. "It has been a long time," she whispered.

"C.C.," the masked man said as he turned to the woman, wrapping his cape around him. "It's been a while. Who's this man?"

"Alexander Delgado," Alex introduced himself using a false last name. "The woman's escort this night and her newest contract holder."

The witch smiled with evilness for the second time that night, and then she looked to Nunnally, "I..." started to say, but suddenly she bowed in true reverence in front for her. Her hair touched the floor, covering the sadness on her face. Nunally looked at her, and then to Suzaku, she was speechless. It was the first time that she was this close to Lelouch's partner since his death.

"It's not necessary, please stand up," Nunnally said with her sweet voice, looking to Zero. Truly, it was weird that the green haired woman took that position.

C.C. stood up and watched her with painful eyes.

Alex gave a similar bow when C.C. did, though not quite as low. He didn't like that position one bit; to easy to get assassinated in.

Nunnally looked at Zero, wet eyes. She didn't know what to feel about that situation. Maybe C.C. was not the culprit of Lelouch's death, but somehow, she felt it was that way.

"Maybe we should have this talk, whatever it's about, somewhere a bit more private?" Zero questioned, noticing the attention C.C. was drawing attention to the empress. The last thing that was needed was for there to be any kind of doubt or conspiracies about how Nunnally came to power.

"He has a good point," the Geass user said, standing behind the immortal witch. "There may be some sensitive topics brought up that others are not privy to."

"It's not necessary..." the witch said with an evil tone in her voice. "I don't have anything to talk about, I just wanted to show my respect to the Empress," she said, turning to Alex and taking distance from Nunally and Zero, "Shall we?" she asked to her new partner.

"If you want," Alex said as he followed her back to their table, wondering just what had happened there. "Was there a point to that conversation?"

"C.C.," the empress said suddenly, her tone commanding and full of resolve. "I can't accept your respect," she said looking to the witch, "You can't come here and say that you don't have anything to talk about..." she told to the woman shortening the distance, now they were just a footstep from Alex, maybe two from C.C.

The witch continued her walk, eyes fixed on the ground. "You know you can't say that. You can't expect that I can accept you; it's true you did not kill him," the empress said with a weak tone of voice, "but if he even didn't know what life was...how could you let him to know what death was?" Nunnally asked her trying not call attention with the name of her brother.

At the moment, C.C. was frozen, in the middle of event, with Nunnally and Zero behind her. Nunnally waited for the witch to say something in her defense, but no words were spoken for the next minute.

"Let's go Zero-sama," Nunally whispered to Suzaku, "He loved you, it was in his way but he did, I could see that and I think you have to kn..." she couldn't finished her sentence, because her voice just broke from the sadness she was feeling in that moment.

"I would have been happy, if he would have loved me with the half passion that he loved you," C.C. suddenly said looking to the empress, with a sweet smile, "Nunally..." she said walking forward to her and Zero, "Empress..." she corrected. The woman wanted to say something more important, something more meaningful but only managed to bow once again to show her respect.

"Take care of her," Zero said to Alex, tearing up a bit behind his mask. "She's important."

"Trust me she's not going anywhere," the man said with a smirk, placing his arm around C.C. and taking her back to their table.

C.C. sat on her chair, and gazed at him, forgetting her misty golden eyes.

Kallen watched as Alex and C.C. returned to their table and had a sudden idea. "Gino; lets go talk to Suzaku," she said as she raised up from her seat.

"What?" said Gino, "Why do you want to do that?"

"Because I want to see if he really is Suzaku or if C.C. was screwing with me," she said as she began to strut over to the masked man.

Gino looked at her with a mixture surprised and anger. In the end, their fights as of late always revolved around that. "Okay," he said digressing.

Kallen strode up to Zero, Gino following close behind. "Hello Zero-sama," the woman said, emphasizing the sama part.

"Greetings Kallen," the masked man said, keeping up his appearance of the woman's former commander. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if we could speak," she said looking to the empress in her wheel chair. "In private if it wouldn't be too much trouble. It's a bit of a private matter between Gino, Zero and myself Empress..." the woman said, faking a blush as she looked to the ground.

Gino rolled his eyes, and saw for the last time, the beautiful party that he was probably going to loose.

"Zero-sama, it would be nice for you to talk to your old friends, I think she had a wonderful idea," the girl with light brown hair told Suzaku with a smile.

"Err...yes your highness," Zero said with a bow as he turned to the couple. "Follow me please."

Kallen followed the man silently, her high heels clicking on the hard floor as she walked. She and Gino walked behind Zero until they entered a conference room that was down the hall way that branched off of the main party room. "So what is it that you wanted of me Kallen?" Suzaku asked from behind the mask, anxious of what she would ask and how he would answer.

"I want to see your face Zero," Kallen said as she walked a bit closer to the man, her tone soft and meek. "Just one last time..."

Suzaku took a step backward from the woman, feeling nervous and uneasy around the woman. "I don't think that would be fair...to Gino," the man said masking his feelings with a calm tone.

Kallen's attitude immediately changed when he refused. "I know who you are," the woman half bluffed, "and if you don't show me I'll go blab to everyone out in that party. Do you want that?"

"Are you sure you know who I am Kallen?" the masked man questioned, trying to play down her bluff; hoping to leave the problem as was. "Do you even know if I am a man or a woman?"

"I wouldn't exactly call you a man Suzaku," she accused, glaring at the man; almost as if trying to look through his mask.

"Zero, please forgive this silly girl..." Gino requested with a nervous tone, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist, "but the truth is that Kallen knew about you this whole time, she knew that Zero and... you... were the same person, Suzaku..." Gino lied, tripping over his words, "and she only wants to...say it Kallen..."

"Gino...you haven't changed at all in this past year and a half," the man said as he removed his mask, revealing his face to the pair. "And here I thought I had hit it well..."

Kallen was speechless, it really was Suzaku. Even though C.C. had told her the truth it was still hard to believe that the man had faked his death.

"Oh man...damn it..." sighed Gino, leaving Kallen to a side, and hugging Suzaku like the old times, forgetting the harshest moments they shared. "The outfit looks awesome! Why did you always get all the best outfits, hu?" he asked in a joking manner.

"Suzaku...how?" Kallen questioned, pushing back the tears she had in her eyes. She wanted to hate the man, she really did. But suddenly, all the hate she had for him drained from her body.

The brown haired Japanese man sighed as he pulled the stretchy material from the bottom part of his face. "It was all Lelouch's plan. He died to bring peace...and I was the only person who he could trust to do the job," the man explained as he looked at the fellow Japanese woman.

"So he trusted in you and that C.C., right?" Gino said without thinking, "Ah... Kallen I..." he started to say when he saw the face of his girlfriend.

"It's ok," she said holding back tears. "I know I sounded crazy I just..." the red haired woman stopped mid sentence and turned to Suzaku, balling her fists so tight that her knuckles turned white. "The only reason I haven't slugged you is because I promised Gino I wouldn't."

"Ha... ha..." Gino laughed nervously, "See, 'Zero-kun', she doesn't change..." he told Suzaku with his big smile.

"Please don't mention this to anyone," Suzaku said as he replaced the mask on his face. "I have a feeling that global relations are tense at best right now. If anyone finds out I'm Zero..."

"Don't worry; we don't wanna see the world fall back into war," Kallen said with a smirk as she exited the conference room.

"I won't say anything if you promise me a poker game next month, ha!" Gino laughed with a slight sigh, looking off at a different direction.

"Sorry but I was never into those illegal games like Lelouch," Suzaku said with a sad smile that was hidden behind the black mask.

XxXxXx

I'd like to thank thenamesseli for bringing the horrid grammar mistakes of the last upload of this chapter to my attention. I greatly appreciate it and I'm always glad to fix something of that magnitude when given the change. Thank you again and i hope to hear from all my loyal readers!


	8. Party Crashers

Welcome back everyone! Hope everyone is enjoying themselves so far and will continue to. Now then disclaiming time. I only own my own OCs and the story, everything else is Bandia and whoever else.

XxXxXx

The party had gone on for several hours, everyone enjoying themselves for the most part. Alex and C.C. sat at their table most of the night, dancing a few times, eating their meal, and dodging everyone after the hectic beginning of the night. Alex sighed as he wrapped an arm around the woman, gently groping her left breast in a stealthy manor. "Enjoying the night?" he questioned, giving her another squeeze."

"I am," said smiling, "You?" asked him looking to his eyes.

"We'll see if I had a good night tomorrow morning," he said with a smirk, handing her his glass of champagne. "Here, yours is empty..."

The witch saw how Alex was giving her more alcohol, "Are you trying to put me drunk?" the woman asked him with a gorgeous bitchy smile, raising her left eyebrow.

The man laughed as his finger traced down her back and further down to the slit in her dress that made it easer for her to walk, touching her leg. "Didn't I say that was the point of this whole night?" the Geass user asked as he looked at the woman.

"I truly forgot it," she whispered drinking a sip of champagne, lying to herself.

"Hey about that question you asked me earlier tonight," he said, leaning in to whisper into her ear. "Yes..."

C.C. put her head on the hole between his shoulder and his neck, putting her hand in his cheek, "Thank you" the witch said with an evil smile, crushing her lips on his throat.

"Easy now," he said, watching as she spilled a few drops of her champagne. "The wait will make it better, unless you're an exobitionist...in which case it'd be a fun way to go to prison..."

She pulled back and looked him straight in his eyes for several seconds, "You ruined a beautiful moment; you know that, right? In fact, I was thinking to change the roles for one night..." she said as she faked yawn. "But I think the alcohol is making me tired..." she lied to him.

"Bull," he said as he looked at the woman. "You've only had three glasses, you're tipsy at best; not drunk yet and no where near feeling tired." The man smirked as he was about to move in for an intimate moment when the main doors to the hall everyone was in burst open. As everyone's attention turned to the doors several men with guns began filing into the room.

"Party's over," Alex muttered as he slipped his glasses on and watched as the scene in front of him began to unfold.

As the men stopped and leveled their guns at the various representatives in the room a woman walked up from the back of the group. She was dressed in a long black robe with a hood hiding her face. "All of you will be judged for what you have done to this world," the woman said as she raised her head; pulling the hood off to reveal her face. She had dark skin and hair, but her most prominent feature was the two Geass sigils glowing in her eyes. "You are all destroyers and will die here for your sins."

"Where's Nunnally?" C.C. asked looking to Lelouch's sister. _"Please Suzaku, protect her...please..."_ she thought closing her eyes, praying. Suddenly the witch looked to her partner, "Alex, what's going on? You didn't tell me that the point of this whole night was this..." she taunted him, keeping up her semblance of persona.

"Don't look at me," he said calmly as he watched the group of people in front of him being led by a fellow Geass user. "The woman in front of us is a psychopath and has the power to cast illusions," the man said, remembering how she had beaten him time and time again in the headquarters for the order. "She was moved out along with several soldiers a few months before I was broken out...looks like she's still alive."

"I don't like that kind of magic..." she joked with an apathetic voice.

"Well thankfully you're immune," the man stated, watching the scene play out in front of him. A few dead diplomats wouldn't hurt the world too badly would it?

"Just who do you think you are?" Cornelia snarled as she stood up, reaching for her side arm to no avail; seeing as that it was taken at the entrance as a security precaution.

"We are the Geass Directorate," the woman said as she leveled a pistol at the princess, putting the laser sight on her chest. "And we will re-form this corrupt world."

Nunally's face was transformed into a look of horror. "Look out!" she screamed with all her strength, not wanting to loose another sibling.

"Good bye," the dark skinned woman said she pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot rang out through the room and Cornelia braced herself for the pain of the shot, surprised when it didn't come.

"Looks like you owe me another favor princess," Alex said as he stood between the robed woman and the princess, the bullet being caught in the leg of a chair he was holding up. "I'd recommend everyone get's down now..."

"Just what's going on here?" Kallen questioned as she watched Alex stand in front of the group of people.

All of a sudden, Gino took his girlfriend, dragging her down and flipping their table. "I don't know, but it's nothing pretty..." Gino said watching the deadly scene fold out in front of him.

Alex watched as people followed suit of the couple and flipped their tables, using them for cover. "Looks like I've made your job a lot harder," Alex said with a smirk as he placed his red tinted sunglasses on his face. "So shall we dance?"

"I have no time to play with you," the robed woman laughed as she pointed at the man. "This...thing is a demon; that which stands in the way of paradise. Kill him." she ordered as she slowly disappeared from view, becoming invisible.

"Great," Alex sighed as the group of men she had been commanding leveled their guns at him, opening fire. Alex effortlessly dodged all the bullets that came flying at him; moving at such speeds that he was nothing more than a blur. When all of the men had unloaded their guns Alex stood right where he did when they began firing.

"Look at this!" the man exclaimed, holding up the tails of his coat, which were now nothing more than tattered strips of cloth due to the bullet holes that flew through them, "This was expensive!" The men said nothing as they reloaded their weapons and began to fire upon the man again. _"Fun time,"_ he muttered mentally as he ran forward into the fire, dodging bullets like they were beach balls.

Alex quickly dodged behind the first gunman and wrapped his arms around the man's head, giving a quick pull to snap his neck. As the man fell Alex grabbed his gun and dove onto the ground in a spin, pouring bullets into the crowd of men; dropping three of them. As the Geass user popped back up one of the men took a swing at him. The brown haired man countered by grabbing the man's arm, snapping it at the elbow, smashing several of his ribs, and finishing him off by breaking his nose up into his brain. "Two left," Alex said as he picked up a knife off of the ground and dashed forward in a blur, slitting both of their throats before they could react.

"Alex!" C.C. screamed to get his attention, "She is next to Nunnally" yelled at him at the top of her lungs.

_"What?"_ the woman with Geass mentally questioned, looking in the direction of the exclamation. _"The witch!"_ she exclaimed in her mind, glaring at the green haired woman. Suddenly she felt a warm feeling in her leg and looked down seeing a knife sticking out of her limb, realizing that she had also dropped the illusion that was masking her accidentally.

"Found you!" Alex yelled as he landed a direct punch on the woman's face, sending her into a wall. "Now ready to give up?" the man questioned, pointing the pistol she was just holding at the woman.

"Not quite," she said as she disappeared into nothingness again. As she disappeared several other doors around the room burst open, armed assailants coming in.

"C.C.," Alex said tossing the pistol at the green haired woman. "Go after that bitch, I'll take the armed guards."

C.C. looked at him, and for the first time, she did not question his order and started running after the woman.

"Well then let's get started with this party," Alex said as he took a seat in the middle of the room, all of the armed assailants pointing their guns at him. Gunfire erupted in the room once again in the direction of Alex as the group tried to mow the man down. Alex simply ran into the gun fire, dodging the bullets expertly as he jumped up over the front line of gunmen.

As Alex flew through the air he reached down and grabbed one of the men's heads and, with a quick spin of his body, snapped the man's neck before landing gracefully on his feet. The men around him seemed to be turning in slow motion as Alex stood up, driving a foot into the side of the nearest assailant's face; sending her flying.

Using this momentary gap in the formation of the group Alex retrieved a knife from one of the would-be assassins and slit the owner's throat. "My god!" the man exclaimed as he looked at his dwindling opponents, "At least try to put up a fight!"

With that taunt one of the men in the group tried to charge Alex, swinging his empty gun at the Geass user like a club. In a second, Alex disappeared from the man's sight and reappeared behind him, driving the knife into the man's spine. The brown haired man quickly grabbed the man's pistol from its resting place and shot five times in quick succession, dropping the remaining assailants.

There was an eerie stillness in the room for a few moments before the delegates and other party guests began to rise from the cover they took. Alex spotted a familiar magenta hair and tossed the pistol towards the woman, watching as the woman snatched it out of the air.

"And just what do you want me to do with this?" Cornelia asked as she inspected the weapon.

"You and…whoever else can fire a gun here, get all the important people out of the building," Alex ordered as he inspected the destroyed coat he was wearing.

"All while you do what exactly?" the woman growled as several people in the room headed for the scattered guns that lay on the floor.

"Get the bitch that ruined my date," he said walking down the hallway, following the blood trail and C.C.'s bloody footprints.

XxXxXx

At the moment C.C. was running up the stairs, following the blood trail up. Everything was quiet, demanding that the witch give the situation all of her attention. C.C. gripped the pistol that Alex gave her, looking more carefully up the flight of the stair, where she found more blood. "Where did you go, bitch...?" she growled angrily.

"Right here witch," the woman said as she popped around a corner and smacked the green haired woman; knocking her over the railing of the stairs and down several flights. She immediately gave chase after the woman and dashed down the stairs, holding a pistol as she ran.

C.C. opened her eyes with a bit difficulty, and the first thing she saw was her injured arm, with a pool of blood around her. She tried to stand up, but there was no way she could do it; surely her right leg was broken by the fall. She felt like her head was nearly ready to explode, but despite this, she focused her vision, and looked again at the other woman.

"Hi there witch," the dark skinned woman said as she drug the immortal up by her hair, kicking a door open as she drug her through it. "You and your demon have caused me much trouble," she said as she hefted the woman up, licking the blood that was running down her face from her head.

"How's life treating you Delilah?" C.C. asked to the woman, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"No one has called me that in a while," Delilah said, shooting C.C. in her knee cap. "Does it hurt you evil witch?" the dark skinned woman questioned as she drug the woman up to her feet, putting the tip of a knife into her neck.

C.C. laughed dryly, "Do you think this is pain for me?" the witch whispered her, closing her golden eyes.

"Well even though your demon soldier has ruined my plans to change the world you shall be my key to paradise," Delilah laughed as she drug the woman through the empty halls.

"The key to paradise?" Alex asked as he kicked the door from the stairwell open. "What are you a cult fanatic? Some god chaser?"

"I am the key to salvation and will lead this world into paradise!" the crazed woman cried out, activating her Geass; trapping the man within an elaborate illusion. "But you shall die here," she said sailing a bullet through the man's abdomen.

C.C. looked the blood that flowed from Alex's body. She was paralyzed, she couldn't permitted that, she couldn't even imagine to see another partner die in front her eyes. "Alex..." the witch whispered, "Alex, don't be a brat, start to take this seriously!" she screamed, "Damn it you idiot; you have to get me drunk and take me home!" she yelled at him.

"He can't hear you," Delilah sang, putting two more bullets into the man; one through each leg. "He's in an illusion. To him he's just standing in a white room, unable to use his Geass or feel anything we do to him. I have him beat," the woman chanted as she shot the man again.

"You are..." C.C. started growling to the woman, but she was speechless when she felt Delilah's knife in her neck, the cold sharp metal. All of a sudden C.C. took the woman's arm with her hands, feeling the deep sore pain of her arm running through her body.

She could not stand it, Alex was losing blood, and if she didn't hurry she would be 'dead' too in a few minutes. "God... please," the witch muttered as she bucked her head, smashing her skull into Delilah's nose, shattering it. The action caused the blade that was pressed against her neck to slit it, spilling blood down her chest.

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them she saw how Delilah was leaning on her. Sweet and warm, she felt how her own blood was flowing from the throat. She was becoming numb; she couldn't feel her legs or move her hands.

Delilah didn't care about that mistake, about how the witch's actions ended up costing her 'life'. The woman looked at her and laughed walking to Alex, ready to kill him, but her concentration had faultered.

Alex snapped out of the illusion and fell to the ground, unable to support his weight due to his wounds. "You bitch," he said as he raised his gun, pointing it at the other Geass user.

"Well, well...the bitch saved your life..." she said as she pointed the gun at his head, "For a few moments at least."

Alex glanced over to the immortal woman, rage building up inside of him. Quickly he buried the muzzle of the gun into the woman's shin and pulled the trigger, blowing the bone into pieces and causing her to fall to her knees. "The only person who gets to hurt her...is me!" the man snarled as he tried to will the pain of his bullet wounds away.

"Well you won't be here for long!" the woman snarled as she shoved the muzzle of the gun against his neck.

The green haired woman was almost gone, her vision was distorted and she felt a peaceful bliss, but she also felt guilty, just like every time she died. She could recognize Alex, and the other woman, but it wasn't in focus. Then, with all her power, with her soul, C.C. pulled out the knife of her neck, and threw it at the evil woman, hitting her. Then she felt how all her blood left her body, and knew that she was now laying in a puddle of her own blood.

"You bitch!" the woman snarled as the knife dug its self into her bosom. She pulled the gun up and pumped three rounds into C.C.'s body before Alex leapt up and managed to knock the woman down, wrestling for control with the woman.

"You won't win this," Delilah said as she smacked the man on his wounds. She was just about to pull the gun away from the man and finish him when the door burst open again, revealing Cornelia, Oghi, Ling Xingke, and Kyoshiro Tohdoh came in carrying guns they had gotten off of the corpses of Delilah's followers. "Lucky," she said, using her Geass to disappear into nothingness, making her escape.

XxXxXx

Well that's it for this chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed it and if I did make any overtly obvious mistakes please let me know. I've edited through this 3 times but one person can never catch all the mistakes. I appreciate any feed back I get so please let me know what you think!


	9. The Morning After

Another month another chapter. This one is roughly twice as long as the normal chapter so I hope it makes up for it being a little late. As always I'd like to thank those who helped me and if anyone notices any glaring mistakes please point them out and I'll edit it. I appreciate it since I don't have a beta-reader and I'm editing old documents that are half in broken English from my old co-writer.

XxXxXx

Alex felt pain over his entire body as he laid in darkness, wondering just what his fate would be. _"Damn it,"_ the man mentally muttered as he tried to dig his way out of the darkness that had engulfed him. Finally after several moments of trying, the young man managed to open his eyes up; finding himself in an ICU bed. "I hate being in these things," he muttered, prying the mask off of his face and pounding on the plexi-glass covering around him.

Suddenly there was a slight tapping on the plexi-glass barrier. The man turned his gaze to the source of the tapping seeing a woman with a big smile standing over him. She was wearing the Knights of Rounds uniform and had greyish-green hair, with a single braided lock in the front. Her jacket was fitted to her body, showing off her large bust. "Just who are you?" the man questioned, glowering at the woman. "I thought all the knights of round were dead."

The woman looked at him with glory eyes, "Nonette Enneagram is my name, the Knight of Nine, alive and breathing..." said with a nice and almost happy tone. "I survived by staying on a beach, but I'm not here to talk about me...just tell me boy..." she told him with a sighed, smiling. "How did you survived?" she asked; blinking her eyes and giving him a bigger smile.

"Princess Cornelia must've saved me," the man scowled, looking away from the woman; remembering his final moments of consciousness. "What about the two women who were in the room with me; the green haired one, C.C., and the terrorist?"

"Well... Sorry about it but the terrorist escaped; we couldn't find her," she stated, annoyed. "But your friend is okay, she's in another room, with my friends... having fun with some question we have for her," the woman said with a smirk.

"In other words you're torturing her?" the man snarled, slamming his fist against the plexi-glass shield in an attempt to somehow escape. When the only response he got was a pain surging through his hand the man let out a sigh and let his hand rest at his side, ignoring the pain coming from it.

"I didn't say that," the woman told him keeping the happiness in her voice, "but she is not happy, she asked for food...can you tell me, what's her problem with chicken? Everybody loves chicken..." she asked Alex, surprise laced deep in her voice.

"She only loves it when it's on pizza," Alex said with a scoff happy to hear that his witch was in one piece. "I assume that Cornelia asked you to alert her when I've woken up?"

"Well, she does," the busty woman said as she looked around the room. "Princess Cornelia wants to know when you've woken and been available."

"I'll do her one better," the man said with a smirk as he gently knocked on the plexi-glass screen. "Let me out of here and take me to her. I'll tell her everything she wants to know."

"I was hoping an smart answer like that, so please..." the woman spoke as she turned to the door and opened it, "Follow me, we're going to visit your girlfriend," she taunted him.

"I would but," he said, finishing his sentence by tapping on the plexi-glass barrier.

"Right," the woman smiled and open the barrier, and tried to help him to get out of the bed, "Well I think you are available to follow me, so please" she stated; pointing the door.

"Lead the way milady," he said sarcastically with a bow, ignoring the pain from his various bullet wounds.

The woman laughed as she started to walk forward. They proceeded down a narrow hallway that was brightly light; a fact that was amplified by the barren white walls. Several seconds passed and they reached to a silver folding door, which opened at the time Nonette put her hand on an authentication tablet. "Lady's go first," the woman joked with him.

"After you then," he said with another bow, feeling his stitching pulling at his skin. _"Damn it these doctors suck,"_ the man cursed mentally as he looked at the woman, hoping she would move first.

"Just..." the woman grumbled as she suddenly pushed Alex inward, "Make yourself comfortable," she commanded as she turned to see Princess Cornelia standing in a the nearest corner, glowering. "As you requested your highness"

In the room, sitting in a chair near a table at the far side of the room was C.C., an untouched plate of chicken sitting in front of her. The immortal sat for a moment focusing her gaze onto Alex's eyes. "So... Was it a good night for you too, Alex?" she questioned, her voice dripping with sarcasam.

"Looks like it was better than yours," he said, striding over to the woman with a smirk as he sat down next to her. The man inspected the immortal, realizing she had been in this room since they brought her for questioning. She was covered in blood and still wearing her blood stained dress. "So Princess what do you want to know?"

"Just who were they?" Cornelia snarled as she looked at the man; disgust and malice in her gaze.

"Remnants of the people that held you and me," the man said with a smirk as he tried to get himself in a relaxed position

"The head bitch was named Delilah, also known as Subject 398." he continued calmly, despite the look he was getting. "Her Geass allows her to cast illusions on others and herself. The problem with that is that when her Geass went out of control she was left in a world of delusions, fairies, and pretty things."

"Pretty things?" the witch whispered, "What a strange way to see the thing 'pretty'..."she mused, twisting her hair around her index finger. "Besides, she is mad," the golden eyed woman added, intentionally forgetting to tell Cornelia that she was immune to these powers.

"And I'm assuming that's how she managed to mask herself from us," the purple haired woman pondered as she began to walk around the room. "And just how was your witch there able to chase after her then?"

"She's immune to all effects of Geass," Alex said simply as he looked at the Britannian princess. "There aren't many users that have any chance of having an effective Geass on her..." C.C. glared at Alex with furious eyes, like he was telling Cornelia her big secret.

"What?" the man asked as he looked at the woman, feeling the hate that was radiating from C.C.'s gaze

She turned her eyes from him and looked at Cornelia. "I want to go home," she suddenly said.

"You think that I'm about to let you two just walk out of here?" the woman growled, glaring at the couple. "The UFN wants blood, so to speak, and you two are my only lead along with being prime suspects."

"Suspects?" Alex laughed as he looked at the woman. "You should know better Cornelia, if I wanted those people dead, they'd be dead!"

"Still how do we know you two aren't working with them to get our trust?" the woman questioned with a glare to the pair.

"Trust me," the man said as he got up, heading for the door. "I would never work with those psychos that had me in that cell…or did you forget that princess?"

"And I suppose you'll tell me that we should let you go before you break out on your own?" Cornelia questioned with a glare, trying to intimidate Alex.

"Bingo," he said as he picked a pen up from the table. "Because if not I'll just have to use this to break out...and neither one of us want that.

Cornelia let out a sigh as she turned to leave the room, pausing as she passed Nonette. "Take them to their car and get them out of our hair," the woman ordered, exhausted from the night's events.

"Yes, my Lord," Nonette barked watching how the Princess left the room. "Please, just follow after me, no talking," the older woman said seriously.

C.C. stood up and walked next to the woman, whispering into her ear, "Tell her that she can condemn me for the curse that I have," with an evil smirk, "but I can not break my pact with her brother," she suddenly added with a sigh.

Nonette glared at the younger woman for the first time, fury in her eyes. "No more talk. Follow me," she ordered.

Alex did as she was told, following her down the hall and into an elevator. The three of them rode in silence until they got to a sub basement that served as a garage. Nonette walked them to their car quietly. Alex let out a sigh as he got in and rummaged around in the center console until he found a cell phone and handed it to the knight, saying, "Tell Cornelia she can contact me with this."

"I will," said the woman dryly, looking to the witch, and then she gave him again a glorious smile, "Thanks for the cooperation."

"We'll be in touch," the man said as he sat back in the seat, waiting for C.C. to get in the drivers seat. In the condition he was in he didn't dare to get behind the wheel of a car. The witch got into the car and gave Alex a quick look before she started the car and pulled out of the garage, heading back to their apartment.

XxXxXx

Alex walked into the apartment, having slept most of the ride back from...where ever it was that Cornelia had them. "You ok?" he asked as he watched C.C. come into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"I'm going to take a shower," the green haired woman simply said, walking to the bathroom and reaching for the door. Suddenly, she left it and went to where Alex was. "Are you ok?" she asked him.

"I'll be fine," he said as he looked at the woman. "But I would appreciate it if you'd let me bathe with you," he said with a smirk, letting go of the thoughts that were plaguing him.

"You won't," the witch said walking to the bathroom again. She went inside and opened the cold water faucet, and walked into the artificial rain in her dress, closing her eyes, trying not to think about the things that were happening. She started to undress herself, but she discovered she had not the strength to do it. After several attempts she managed to pull the wet clothing from her body and flung it wistfully into a corner.

"You ok in there?" the man questioned, noticing she hadn't closed the door on him. "Well since you didn't close the door," he said with a smirk as he headed for the door, planning on going in if she didn't stop him.

"What?" she grumbled, her voice catching in her throat for a moment due to the cold water.

"I'm coming in," the man said with a smirk as he headed for the bathroom, full well planning on joining her in the shower.

"What? No; you're not allowed to," she growled at him with the same annoyed tone, trying to rinse her hair of the blood that had dried in it..

"I'm coming..." he trailed off as he entered the room looking at her body, "in," he finished with a smirk.

C.C. looked at his eyes, trying not to shake like a leaf caught in the wind. "Can't you just leave me alone?" she growled, wanting a few moments to collect her thoughts and compose her façade.

"But it would be a crime to leave such a beautiful woman alone," he said with a genuine smile as he entered the shower with her, the ice cold water giving him goose bumps. "And you are so gorgeous too," he stated, wrapping his arms around her.

C.C. placed his hand over one of his wounds, "Does it hurts?" the witch asked him weakly.

"I can deal with the pain," he said with a smile as he kissed her neck softly. "What about you. You all healed up?"

"I've always healed up," she simply said, opening the hot water tap. The water became warm in a few moments, alleviating a portion of the chill that was plaguing the witch.

"That's good," the man said as he took off the hospital pants that had been put on him, realizing that this entire time he hadn't had any underwear on.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, closing her eyes, and feeling the warm water on her back, "What are you doing?" she whispered.

The man gently grasped her hand and put his arm around the small of her back. "Normal people don't wear clothes in the shower sexy..." was his only response.

"Since when we are normal, Alex?" the witch taunted, hiding her smirk on the hollow between his shoulder and neck. She placed her lips on his neck, softly pushing them into a kiss. Quickly, she started kissing his collarbone, then his neck, coming to his lips, but the witch didn't touch them, she only gave him a smile as she pulled away by a few inches.

"Feeling rowdy then, are we?" he questioned as he pulled her body against his, the heat off of her body comforting him a bit. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her; first gently but getting rougher as he continued. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he finally asked, pulling away from his kiss.

The green haired woman looked at him with lusty eyes, "On what experience do you base that comment?" she asked, kissing him again.

"I've seen a lot of gorgeous and exotic women," he said as he kissed her again, this time a bit harder than the last. "But you...you make them all look homely," the man said, staring with equal lust into her eyes.

She smirked with an evil, yet charming smile. "I was wondering...how many times you've said those ungodly words to others girls, in this very spot Alex?" she whispered to him, playing with her thumb in Alex's mouth, refusing him the ability to argue. "I'm sure, you made them your slaves with that," she mused to him, sucking on his neck.

Alex sucked on her thumb for a few moments before removing her hand from his face. "Who knows, maybe I have, maybe I haven't. All that matters is I won't be able to say it again truthfully," the Geass user said, feeling the water still running down his back. The man brought his hand down her back and around her waist, making its way up her flat stomach.

"Ha?" C.C. said almost laughing. "You are blushing," the witch told him kissing his cheek suddenly, and hugging him strongly by his shoulders, placing her head on him one more time.

Alex laughed a bit as he quickly reached down, grabbing her legs behind the knees and pulling them up around his waist. "We're just wasting this water here," he whispered into her ear lustfully, suckling on her neck. The man leaned back with the woman, ignoring the pain from his stitching as he reached out to turn off the water. He then walked out of the shower, trying not to reopen his wounds as he carried the woman away from the bathroom.

"This is totally wrong," said the witch suddenly, getting out of Alex's grasp, and ran to the bed, taking a sheet to cover her body. "Look at you, you have to rest... Here," she told him as she sat on the bed, slowly patting on the mattress.

"Yes ma'am," the man said as he went to the bed and laid next to the woman, looking into her eyes lustfully. Quickly he crashed his lips against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he pulled the sheet away from her body and groping her scarred breast.

With all her strength, C.C. broke the kiss. She dedicated several seconds to look at the man. She placed her hand on his chest, sliding it down to his stomach, and pressed it a little bit. "It hurts, right?" she whispered to him, shortening the distance between them. Then she took the sheet that Alex threw, and put it on them.

"You're making it feel a lot better," the Geass user said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her body, running one hand up her spine while the other one groped her rear end. He pressed his lips against hers, lust firing up in both of their eyes as they continued their actions.

The witch took both of his hands, and with one soft moment she was on the top, straddling the man's hips. "A lot better?" she questioned pressing her body to his, touching his lips with a short kiss. "Let me see just how good I can make you feel, brat," the witch added kissing him deeper.

XxXxXx

After an hour and a half Alex and C.C. had finished their consummation of love. "Amazing..." the man muttered, rolling off of C.C. "You're not a witch, you're a godess..." he said, drunk on the feeling he got from their time together.

She looked at him with surprise in her eyes, "When was the last time I heard that..." asked to herself out loud, thinking about it, "Oh, right, I can remember it..." the witch mused; laughing as she hugged her partner. "You were good to too," said to Alex, closing her eyes and listening to his breathing.

Alex didn't reply, having blacked out due to exhaustion almost immediately after he breathed out his words.

C.C. looked at the man, annoyance scrawled across her face. "Damn brat," she growled ready to elbow him in the stomach to wake him up when she noticed that the white patch covering his stitching was now dark red and leaking blood a bit.

C.C. panicked a bit as she noticed the other wounds on his body were reacting in similar ways. "Damn you, you brat..." she muttered trying to think of what to do to save the man. The only thing she could think of doing was to give him her Code to make sure he didn't die from blood loss. "You're gonna pay for this you idiot..." she muttered as she pressed her hands against his left pectoral, a dull light engulfing both of them. The woman felt the energy drain out of her as she felt the Code pass from her body to his. "Brat..." she muttered out as she blacked out, falling on top of her partner.

Alex awoke several hours later feeling a groggy feeling in his head. "Shouldn't push my self this hard," he muttered as he stumbled out of the bed and to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face as he tried an old trick he used to clear his head; turn his Geass to the max for a few moments. The problem was when he tried it that he found his Geass was gone. It took him a few moments to notice the mark on his chest that signified he now had a Code. "You witch!" Alex snarled as he stormed back into the bedroom, seeing her laying still on the bed. "No," he muttered as he ran over to her and checked her vitals, finding them to be strong. "Good now I can yell at her," he muttered mentally as he shook the woman.

C.C. opened her eyes and looked at him, "I'm not in the mood to do it now," she muttered angrily, "So, leave me alone."

"What, was I a little too rough last night?" he questioned as he looked at the woman. He was about to bitch her out when he noticed the dark brown patches of fabric covering his stitches. "Was I bleeding?" he questioned, pulling off the gauze as he noticed the ripped stitches.

"You were," the witch groaned, "It's incredible, all the brats are the same, first they are charming, and then, if they get what they want they become…." she started saying really annoyed, "_this._" the woman added; glaring at him with furious eyes.

"Hey I don't want your bloody code," he said, annoyed that she thought that was his end goal. "Hell I want my Geass back and I want you to have the Code," he muttered, lying down next to the woman. "That way I don't have to worry about you getting hurt."

She sat on the bed and looked at Alex really angrily. Since she lived with him, she had never felt so much hate. Suddenly she stuck her hand on his cheek. "You know you could have died if I didn't do that, and I can not let you die, I can not even consider going through that again," she shouted him, "I do not have to worry about you getting hurt..." she repeated trying to imitate his voice. "You can't even begin to understand how it feels," she growled, allowing her annoyance to get to her. "How it feels to see people become cursed and to see them die due to the power I give them. At least now I can be sure you won't die."

"Don't want it," he said looking into here eyes, his tone playful and nonchalant. "I'll do better when I can dodge bullets rather than take them with out dying," he said as he pressed his lips against hers. "I won't die. If this happens again you give me your Code again...simple as that," he explained, a smirk on his face. "Now lets give you a Geass so you can take your Code back and I can get my Geass back..."

C.C. punched him again on his face, but this time she did it softly, and kissed him. Alex touched the woman's hand, momentarily connecting her mind with his. The only thought he had was to give her a Geass so he could give her the Code back. Things just seemed to happen naturally after that. He felt an energy passing from his body and into hers for a few moments before everything seemed to fade back to normal. When he opened his eyes the man noticed she had a bird like glyph

glowing in each eye. "So I guess I just restored your previous Geass, which is to..." he trailed off, wanting her to finish the statement.

"Which is nothing for you..." the witch muttered with a smirk. "Now, if you want your tick-tock Geass back..." C.C. taunted him with a smirk, changing the subject of the conversation, "all you have to do is give me my Code."

"Fine," the man said with a sigh, hoping to get a bit of information out of the woman. "Ready to be a godess again?" he questioned, pulling her body against his.

The green haired woman growled, placing her hands on his chest, pushing away from him, "Why you still naked?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the man said, his arms wrapped around her. "I don't think we've exactly had time for those pleasantries."

"Well, you'll be able to play with the time again, so I don't think the time be a problem," taunted him with her evil look.

"Smart ass," he said, parting her hair and pressing his lips against her forehead. As he did this he focused on transferring the Code to her. After a few moments he felt all the energy from his body leave him and get transferred into her. _"Is this what it felt like for her?"_ he questioned mentally, having the world start to fade away around him. "_It feels like dying..."_

"I love you, I really do, so please... Don't, just don't..." the woman cried on her lover's chest, "Don't go, I really need you..." she screamed to him, seeing how the man was closing his eyes, as he was nearly dead. "You can't go, I love you," she repeated with teary eyes, kissing his lips.

"I love you too," said the man that was dyeing in front of her, "I'll be always..." he added, but he could not continue because the blood he was coughing up

All of a sudden, the gorgeous woman hugged him, and screamed with all her strength, "I am pregnant, you can leave us!".

The man opened his eyes and gave her a sweet smile, "I... I..." the man tried to say as life left his body.

"Boring" C.C. said in a dull tone from the couch, and all of a sudden, all the channel changed turned to a Pizza Hut commercial. The witch smiled when she saw the big Cheese-kun holding a huge pizza with extra cheese. The woman moaned as she ate a piece of that same pizza, that she ordered thirty minutes ago. "This is what I call pleasure," she whispered, sitting into the couch, seeing her huge and extra-cheese pizza, her beautiful Cheese-kun, and the TV.

Alex woke up, his head buzzing in pain. "What happened?" he asked opening his eyes only to find that his head was resting in C.C.'s lap. As his senses came about to him he realized that he had been dressed and that the sounds around him seemed to be slurred and sluggish. "Did you give me my Geass back?" he inquired, too woozy to deal with trying to turn it down to a normal speed.

She gave him a fake smile; taking a piece of paper and cleaning her hands, "How do you feel today?" she asked him evading his question.

"Like a train hit me," he said as he focused, ignoring the buzzing feeling in his head. After a few moments he had realized that she indeed restored his powers. "Thanks," he muttered as he turned it down so it was all but off."

"You'll be fine, don't be crybaby," said as she ate a new piece of the pizza.

"You enjoy spending my hard earned money don't you?" the man asked as he looked at the woman.

"What did you want me to do? Die of hunger? Die of boredom?" the green haired woman asked him in a bitchy tone, "It would be easy for you, but I can't die, remember?"

"No but what about the pizza we got...just how many days ago was that damned gala thing?" the man questioned, not knowing how much time had passed since then.

"I don't know... I think that..." the witch said trying to remember it, "maybe two or three days, I don't know," she told him looking into his eyes, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Great...two or three days..." the Geass user muttered, sitting up right. "Well at least I didn't have to heal on my own," he muttered. "Thanks..."

"Do you want?" asked him with a big smile, pointing to the pizza, "It has extra cheese," C.C. announced to him as if it was the best thing on Earth.

"Sure," he said taking a slice and biting into it, finding himself enjoying the food a great deal due to the fact that he hadn't eaten in so long. "I'm guessing I was only out for no more than a day after I passed out when I gave you your code back, right?"

"Hum... Well, I think you have right, that means..." C.C. whispered opening her eyes, " I was watching a marathon soap opera for 16 hours..." she said it with a loud voice looking the man with angry eyes, "And it was your fault," the witch growled at Alex taking distance from him.

"Don't start that again," the man sighed, continuing to eat pizza like nothing happened. "And I said thanks for saving my life."

"I can start when I want," she responded with a sexy voice, acting as if she was pretty offended, "Besides, you should say thanks for other things," the witch told him from the other side of the couch, smirking.

"Hey that was just as good for you as it was for me," the man said, irritation thick in his voice. "So I don't really wanna hear it about that."

C.C. leaned toward the table where the pizza was, and took a wad of cheese that had slid off the pizza and threw it on his face. "Idiot, I was joking" C.C. sighed, irritated.

The man peeled the cheese off of his face and threw it back at her, causing it to stick to her bosom. "It's not a good idea to joke with a sickly man," he advised

C.C. grabbed the offending cheese and threw it in the Pizza Hut box, then she stood up and tuned off the TV, "Well, as you are sick and you are not in a good mood, I'm going to sleep."

"Don't," he said looking at her, not sure why he felt bad, just knowing that he did. "Just stay here." She looked at him really surprised, then took her Cheese-kun and hugged him as she sat again on the couch. "I wanna talk about something serious," the man said with a sigh, not knowing exactly how to deal with the problem presented to him.

She just gave him an indifferent look, "What?" asked him.

"The Order remnants," he stated, the words carrying an extreme weight with them.

"Can you explain a little bit more? I'm not in your head, idiot..." C.C. told him with anger, knowing what was going next.

"Delilah isn't smart enough to pull something like this off, nor does she have the ambition," he explained, a smirk creeping across his lips. "That means they're pulling the strings. She just looked at him, hugging her Cheese-kun, waiting as he continued his point of view. "We aren't responsible for them but..." the man said, shifting his gaze to her, "we can't just let them go around and screw up the peace that Lelouch bought us..."

C.C. closed her eyes and buried her head in Cheese-kun, "I know that," replied, "I will do anything to preserve his dream" she whispered.

"Then we have to fight them," the man said simply as he looked at the green haired immortal. "So how do you suppose we do that?"

"We can be helpful for the United Federation of Nations, we can join with them..." she said looking Alex with hoping eyes.

"Missing some of your old friends?" he questioned, honestly wondering if she did miss them.

"I've never missed anyone since I have my memories..." the witch told him with her normal tone of voice, indifferent and unfriendly, "All I missed is...never mind, you'll get mad if I say it," she muttered, staring at the floor and clutching her Cheese-kun.

"I promise you that I won't get mad if you say it," he said with sincerity. Even if he did get mad he could hide it very easily.

She sought the truth in his eyes for several seconds. "I don't have friends, just Lelouch... was. So I can't miss others than him," C.C. sighed sadly, "Well, I miss my old Cheese-kun, and Suzaku at the end," the woman explained to him trying to joke a little, wishing for his compassion.

"What about me?" the man asked as he moved across the couch until he was sitting next to her. "Would you miss me if I was gone?" he pressed, wanting to know what her answer would be.

"I don't know," she responded, "I never thought I would miss Lelouch," the woman added with a sad smile.

"Hmm, well then I'll just have to give you a reason to miss me then," the man said with a laugh as he put his arm around her.

"Lelouch gave m-..." C.C. started saying but the phone rang. She looked at it waiting for Alex to answer it, but he didn't do anything. The woman picked up the phone, and immediately put the mouthpiece against her neck to muffle her voice, "It's Nonette," she whispered to her partner.

Alex took the phone from the green haired woman and responded, "Hello?"_"God these people have the worst possible timing," _he muttered mentally as he waited for a reply.

"Hello there," Nonette said from the other end, "How are our favorite suspects doing?" she asked him with her happy voice.

"Fine," Alex stated, slightly irritated at the fact she was calling. "Any real reason you're calling or do you just wanna be friends?"

"Cornelia wants to talk with you, and with your friend," the woman said getting serious for the first time.

"When?" he asked, trying to keep this short and sweet, though he wasn't sure exactly why he was in a rush.

"Tomorrow morning, at 8:30, Britannian embassy, be punctual," the former Knight of the Rounds replayed dryly.

"Should we dress in our best outfits?" the man asked sarcastically, not caring how he dressed on any given day.

The woman took those words as a confirmation of the invitation, and then hung up the phone.

"I think I pissed her off a bit," the man said with a slight laugh as he looked at the green haired immortal. "Cornelia wants to meet with us at the Britt embassy tomorrow at 8:30," he explained.

"Okay," simply said, hugging with the new Cheese-kun tightly.

"Let's get to bed," the man said with a sigh as he turned off the TV and headed into the bedroom. The woman looked at him and follow to the bedroom, carrying her doll.


	10. A Meeting to Change the World

Ok….so yeah I know that I kinda let this fic go…but I have good reasons! I DID have 9 more chapters written up….then my other computer died. This will indeed show me for not backing up stuff on an e-mail or what not. Fortunately I remember the plot…hell almost all of the details of the chapters the problem is writing it. Damn my laziness! Oh well these chapters should be better considering I don't have to go through translating engrish and with less exposition. So on with the show.

XxXxXx

Alex and C.C. arrived at the Britannian Embassy shortly before their scheduled time once again riding Alex's motorcycle. The two came to a slow stop before putting the vehicle's kick stand down and turning off the engine. "Well I almost thought you two wouldn't show," Cornelia spat at them as she strode down from the steps of the embassy.

"Don't you mean wish we wouldn't show?" C.C. asked smugly as she swung her leg over the bike, the pointed heel of her shoe clicking on the asphalt road.

"Actually for once in my life I'm glad to see your kind," the woman said with venom in her voice. The glare she was giving the green haired woman would've killed her had she not been immortal. "Your job here today is simply to convince the UFN that leaving the rest of your little family, or cult, or whatever it is that you Geass users consider yourselves, would be detrimental to the stability of the current peace."

"And you people can't do that yourselves why?" Alex questioned in a bored tone as twisted his torso in order to crack his back. "From what I've gathered from my…what lover? Girlfriend? Black hole for pizza?" he meandered off as he looked at the golden eyed immortal.

"The last one seems appropriate," C.C. remarked jovially as she idly brushed her white sun dress.

"From the immortal there, is that you a long with a good number of people know about Geass already," the man explained as he leveled a look at the purple haired woman, "why not just explain the danger yourselves."

"And what, seem like a bunch of raving lunatics?" the woman said with a laugh as she brought a hand to her temple. "At best we'd be discharged from our stations for believing such lunacy, at worst we'd be incarcerated in a mental institution."

"You talk as though that's a fate worse than death princess," the brown haired man smugly stated as he looked towards the woman, a smirk slowly creeping across his face, "and believe me when I tell you that death is what you face."

"That is why I need you to do this," the woman growled, refusing to make eye contact with the scarred man. "As ironic as it is for me to be saying this, I enjoy this peace. For the first time in a long time I feel content with my life. I am surprisingly glad that every moment of my life isn't consumed with war and I want this to last…"

Alex let out a sigh before he began to chuckle, getting a strange look from both of the women present. "You'll owe me one," the man said with a smirk as he looked at her, "and this time it'll be a big favor."

Cornelia contemplated this for a few moments before letting out a regretful sigh. "I have no choice in the matter do I?" the woman muttered as she looked behind her to see Zero pushing the empress out of the embassy with Nonette following closely behind them. "Your highness, I was expecting you to be heading back to the homeland by now."

"I wanted to oversee this development myself sister," Nunally said with steadfast devotion in her eyes. "Brother Schneizel will be staying here while we're at the UFN meeting."

Zero looked over to Alex and C.C. asking, "Are those two accompanying us to the meeting princess?" the masked man asked as his gaze locked on the scarred man.

"They are going to testify to the UFN the dangers of the enemies that have arisen as of late," Cornelia stated simply, resigning herself to the fact that she needed the Geass user's help.

"Princess I must object," Zero stated as he looked at the man in question. The wild look in his eyes and the insane smirk he had plastered on his face set the masked man on edge.

"Why?" Alex asked as he flung his arms open. "Because I'm a weapon? Because I have been engineered into the perfect killing machine?"

"Yes," the masked man stated as he gripped the empress's wheel chair tighter, restraining himself from doing anything that would cause a scene.

Alex let out a maniacal laugh that even put C.C. on edge as he looked at Zero, almost challenging the other man to conflict. "Enough now," the immortal woman finally said after a few moments of tension passed putting her hand on Alex's chest. "We're not here to make more enemies than we already have. Let's just head to wherever this is going to happen at so Alex can say his piece."

"Lets," Zero said as he wheeled Nunnally to the white limo that had just pulled up for them.

XxXxXx

"This is Milly Ashford here at the main government building in Tokyo," the woman said grievously as she looked at the convoy of cars that were rapidly forming themselves into a convoy of sorts in front of the building, the vehicles offloading their passengers into the building. "The UFN has called an emergency meeting to discuss the recent attack that occurred several days ago. Due to apparent security issues and damage that had occurred at the UFN building the meeting has been relocated into the Japanese government building.

"Almost every head of state is arriving here with or in lieu of their country's representative. Reports also confirm that later today that General Kyoshiro Tohdoh, current CEO of the Black Knights, has called for a meeting of all branch heads of the organization." The woman paused for a moment as she touched the inside of her ear, "We're going live now to the UFN meeting that is starting now."

XxXxXx

Princess Kaguya Sumeragi stood at a podium at the head of a large meeting hall, long tables lining the sides with various representatives from every country in the UFN lined up behind them, facing inward on a large open space meant to be for people who were addressing the representatives. There was a quiet murmur covering the entire floor as the raven haired woman behind the podium cleared her throat before speaking up, "May I please have everyone's attention. This meeting was called today in order to discuss the attack on the UFN that happened several days ago."

With these words everyone quieted down and turned their full attention to the chairwoman of the UFN. "Several days ago this organization was attacked by a group of terrorists calling themselves the Geass Directorate. Other intelligence has identified them as the Order of Geass. Not much is known about this organization at this time. To help with that Princess Cornelia li Britannia, head of the Britannian division of the Black Knights, has asked us to hear testimony from an outside source." As the woman spoke her words were calm and collected but her eyes showed the fear and worry that she truly felt.

A few moments after the woman spoke Alex and C.C. walked into the middle of the room causing a bit of an uproar from the dignitaries. "Isn't that the man who stopped the assassination attempt?" one of the dignitaries from the right hand side of the room questioned.

"I heard he has some kind connection with these people," another voice muttered from the other side of the room.

"If we may," Kaguya spoke, her voice silencing everyone in the room immediately. "I give the floor to Mr. Alex."

"Thank you Princess Sumeragi," the brown haired man stated with a smirk as he walked into the middle of the floor. "I was told last night that I would be speaking to all of you today, to inform you all of the dangers of the Order." The man paused for a moment taking in the suddenly grim atmosphere, smirking as he continued, "I thought long and hard last night about what words I was going to use to convince you of this danger, but as my girlfriend can tell you, I'm not very good with words."

"He's not," the woman said as she brushed her green hair over her shoulder. "He's quite illiterate; I'm surprised he manages to function at all."

"Thank you," Alex stated, slightly irritated by her need to over explain his point. "As I was saying I'm not good with words; what I am good with, are actions!" he declared as he swept his black shirt up, pulling two guns out of the back of his waistband.

For Kaguya the scene before her seemed like it was moving both too fast and too slow at the same time. Alex rapidly shot both guns, each shot landing square on a dignitary, their chests erupting in a slash of red. As Kaguya returned her attention back to the brown haired assailant she found him missing; the green haired woman standing calmly in the middle of the room.

She then felt a circle of metal pressed against the back of her skull and her entire body stiffened. "Wh-why?" the young woman questioned, tears brimming in her eyes. The woman clenched her hands in rage, restraining herself from acting in a foolish way.

"To make a point," the man said slowly as he pulled the trigger. Kaguya yelped as a sharp pain shot through her skull but was surprised when the pain continued as did the noise from the commotion that the psychotic man had caused. The woman reached up to the back of her skull as she spun around to confront her attacker only to find the air behind her. She turned back and brought her hand down, looking at what looked like blood on her hand. Looking back to C.C. Alex had reappeared beside her, a smug and satisfied look on his face.

"You bastard!" Cornelia roared as she jumped over the table, Zero and Nonette tending to Nunnally who had been shot in the chest. The woman rushed forward, throwing a punch at the Geass user. Right before her fist made contact with the man's face he seemed to disappear from her view, and she suddenly felt a sharp pain hit the back of her neck as Alex's elbow hit her. Quickly the man reloaded one of the pistols and unloaded five rounds into the woman's back before she hit the ground.

Alex smugly held up the gun for everyone to see and smirked as he surveyed the room, everyone in various states of pain and rage. "Training rounds," the man said calmly, hearing a commotion coming from the entrance of the room as guards burst through the door.

One of the guards level her rifle at the couple standing in the middle of the room when the raven haired woman at the podium spoke, "Wait," she commanded, watching as the guards stopped their advance, keeping their rifles aimed at the pair. "Would you care to explain yourselves…" the woman growled as she resisted the urge to touch the back of her head again, the pain throbbing through her skull making even her teeth throb.

"Just wanted to show you what one man with less than twelve hours of planning could do to kill thirty one heads of state," he explained, excitement tingeing though out his words. "I was trained by the Order, their best agent, but there were plenty more where I came from." Those words managed to get all of the small whimpers of pain and the growls of anger fall silent. The whole room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. "Good, now that I have your full and undivided attention let me explain the situation. The Order of Geass is an organization that takes people and turns them into weapons, makes them into a bigger threat than a sword, or a gun, or a Knightmare.

"We are tools of war, designed for the soul purpose to carry out the goals of the Order," he stated calmly, anger beginning to tinge in his voice. "We were trained from childhood to become killing machines. Put through tests, trials, tortured, had every bit of humanity stripped from us! They did this," the man said as he pulled up his sleeves revealing how the limbs were covered in scars, "just to see how far we could take it! And this…was when I was a child. They have no restraints, no qualms and will do anything and everything to accomplish their mission!" he snarled, anger burning in his eyes.

There was a silence in the air for a few moments before Kaguya spoke up again. "And what goal is that?" she asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"To kill God," the man stated with a laugh, managing to recompose himself from the previous outburst. That statement made the whole room erupt into chaos. No one voice could be distinguished above another until the room was brought to silence by the chair woman.

"Enough!" the green eyed woman shouted, her calmness beginning to give way to the events that were taking place before her. She took a few deep calming breaths before she let herself continue with this circus. _"Lelouch…this is just like when you took over the world but with much less finesse…what will the outcome be this time?" _the woman thought with a grim smirk. "How do these people plan to…as you put it 'kill God'?"

"What is the one way you can think to kill God?" Alex asked with a sadistic smirk on his face. Alex looked around the room as everyone around him seemed to either be blissfully unaware of the intentions he implied or were completely unaware of what he was implying. "For those of you who can't put two and two together; they plan to commit global genocide. Kill as many people as possible and presumably let those left after the chaos rip each other apart."

The room once again erupted into chaos. Shouting, murmurs, accusations, the room was threatening to rip itself apart in under half a second of that declaration. People pointing fingers, trying to lay blame, others defending, and some just shouting to be the loudest voice in the room.

"Alex," C.C. muttered angrily as she saw the room, her golden eyes burning with a mixture of fear and rage. "You said that you were going to stop the Order from destroying the world, not speed up the process."

"Give me a moment," the man said with a smile as he surveyed the growing chaos around him. "I'm taking a page from your old boyfriend's playbook. Stir up some emotions, get people pissed off, make yourself the only solution that's viable. I want these bastards on a plate and I need their resources to get them."

The immortal woman gave the man an evil smile as she slowly twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "It appears that you are a bit more clever than you seem," she stated, her tone almost seeming impressed with the man's actions, "not as clever as Lelouch mind you, but clever enough."

The brown eyes man gave the woman a smile as he turned back to face the chairwoman of the UFN. "If all of you morons would finish squabbling I have a plan that will save your sorry asses and stop these people from basically turning the world into a giant hell storm!"

"And what exactly would that be?" Cornelia growled as she rose to her knees, her whole body shaking from the pain that Alex had managed to inflict on her.

Alex smiled as he looked down at the woman, "Oh, good to see you up. I thought I might have given you a concussion," he stated before directing his attention to the rest of the room. "My plan is simple; a task force, one at my command with the soul purpose of finding and destroying every last remnant of the Order."

"Why would we even begin to trust you?" a woman with a French accent demanded as she stood up, a red stain on her blouse.

"You just came in here and shot us!" another man accused, his accent and skin tone suggesting he was of Indian descent.

"You're a renegade psycho!" woman with dark brown hair snarled, her accent indicating she was from some part of Russia.

Alex let out a laugh that only seemed to enforce the accusation that he was less than mentally stable. "You want to know why the hell I want this power? Why I even came to you?" the man asked as he glanced around the room, noticing that everyone had gotten even more on edge with his laugh. "Because I'm the only bloody option you have available! You have no options left! It's either entrust me, the only possible person who could lead you to, and stop these homicidal maniacs; or try yourself, fail, and watch as things start to burn around you. Whether it's now, or in six months you will approach me and by then my help may not be up for sale."

There was a silence in the room that lasted for several minutes before someone spoke up. "I call for a vote," Empress Nunnally called out, her eyes set in determination, tears threatening to spill out of them. "I think we have heard enough from this man and seen what he can do to make our decision. I call a vote to decide if this task force is necessary and if this man shall lead it."

"I second that vote," Princess Kaguya stated, as she took measure of the scene before her. "People will doubtless call for judgment on the criminals that attempted to attack us days ago, and I believe we need to make the decision on how we handle this now rather than later. So we will break for half an hour to let the representatives discuss their thoughts and return to vote. I would ask that you, Mr. Alex, find it to stay here and see if your services are required."

"I wouldn't miss this three ring circus for the world," the man stated as he met the woman's eyes.


End file.
